Unicamente mia
by Gray Happiness
Summary: Zeref, Natsu, gray, Gajeel y Jellal son Lobos de alto rango en su clan. Jellal consigue una compañera, el cual es una mejoría de rango considerable. el jefe del clan al recibir la noticia le da la orden a los demás de conseguir compañera. La tarea parece sencilla pero el problema es conquistarlas una ves que las tienen. lo lograran? (ZEVIS GALE GRUVIA NALU Y JERZA)
1. desnudo o cemi desnudo

**Fairytail no me Pertenece **

* * *

><p>únicamente mía<p>

CAPITULO UNO- desnudo o cemi desnudo

Estaba sentado en la parte trasera de mi auto, cuando otro auto color rojo y con flamas pintadas en los lados se cerco

a mi auto, el cual era negro con una calavera en el frente

de inmediato reconocí al dueño, Natsu Dragneel. Me saludo con la mano mientras cerraba su auto

Natsu- y los demás?

Zeref- ya sabes como son, impuntuales

Natsu principalmente el estríper de gray

Zeref- te apuesto a que se aparece cemi-desnudo

Natsu-yo digo Vendrá completamente desnudo

Zeref-tres dólares a que cemi-desnudo

Natsu- 5 a que desnudo

Zeref- que temerario Natsu, estas seguro que quieres hacer eso

de pronto llego otro auto, este era gris metalico con un dibujo de un tigre de metal en el capo. Gadjeel salio de el y lo cerro para luego dirigirse a nosotros y sonreir ladinamente.

Gadjeel- que paso sin mi?

Zeref- apostamos a que gray viene Cemí-desnudo o desnudo

Natsu- yo digo que desnudo

Zeref- yo digo que cemi-denudo

Gadjeel-Apoyo A Zeref

el pelirosa lo miro con enojo para luego calmarse y seguir con el debate de gray. Despues de unos minutos un auto azul marino con diseños de hielo pintados por todo el auto se parquea junto a los demas y dirigirse hacia los demas.

Zeref- te lo dije natsu, ahora dame los 5 dolares

Natsu- no se vale, el.. el... no esta cemi desnudo!

Gray- apostando de mi de nuevo?

Gadjeel- si, como era de esperarse de Natsu

Natsu- hey! Fue Zeref quien empezo!

Gray- que raro, el gran Zeref, apostando?

Zeref- es que sabia que iba a ganar, por cierto, donde esta jellal, el siempre llega puntual

Gray- cierto

de la nada llega un auto amarillo con una corona de espinas en el capo se parqueo, el dueño se desmonto y cerro el auto rapidamente.

Zeref- Jellal llegando tarde? La nueva novedad

Jellal- Zeref no jodas, tengo grandiosas noticias

dijo con una sonrisa mas atrevida de lo normal, sus amigos al ver esto, oscurecieron la mirada en torno que parecieran cuatro villanos con cara de violadores del bosque.

Gadjeel- aja?

Jellal- abrieron una nueva cafeteria, una de maids...

Natsu- aaaah estoy encendido, como son las camareras?

Gadjeel- cuenta mas

Jellal- son bonitas pero hubo una peliroja que me llamo la atencion. Oh dios era hermosa y tenia unas pechugonas

dijo haciendo la forma con sus manos

Gadjeel-bah

Jellal- las demás eran lindas, pero yo solo tengo ojos para la peliroja

Natsu- aaah ya me dieron ganas de ir hacia alla ahora

jellal- pues vamos, quiero ver a la peliroja denuevo

Zeref- chicos...no se ilucionen tanto, tenemos que mantener el orgullo, no nos rebajemos a estar babeando por simples camareras, recuerden lo que somos. Que haria nuestro padre si nos escuchara hablar asi?

Gadjeel- ese viejo es tan mujeriego como nosotros, y no importa que vallamos a divertirnos

Natsu- si! Que los hombres lobos no pueden divertirse?

Gray- estupido cabeza de lava, no hables tan alto!

Natsu- ay! Maldito pedazo de mierda conjelada!

Gray y natsu se golpeaban como dos salvajes hasta que gadjeel los separo de un golpe, lo que lo unio la la pelea, jellal los ignoraba mientras pensaba en la peliroja. A Zeref se le habia agotado la paciencia y les dedico a los tres la mirada. Gadjeel, gray y Natsu se alejaron temerosos y subieron a sus autos. Jellal y Zeref hicieron lo mismo y se dirigieron a la nueva cafetería.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les guste, es mi primer fic, subiré un capitulo cada viernes<strong>


	2. la peliroja

CAPITULO DOS- la peliroja

Zeref conducia detras de sus amigos oyendo canciones de skrillex, cuando de pronto, desde su auto, jellal le hace señas para mostrarle la cafeteria. Los chicos se parquearon y fueron a la cafeteria, al entrar una chica de cabello escarlata ojos color miel oscuro losrecibio.

Chica- mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y sere quien los lleve a su mesa

Jellal POV

ah la peliroja, no puedo dejar de verla, es simplemente atractiva en un 100%, ah...cual era su nombre...

llegamos a la mesa y ella se fue a la cocina despues de dejarnos el menu.

Jellal- cual era su nombre?

Dije embobado

Gray- jellal, se te cae la baba

dijo riendo siendo seguido por los demas

Gadjeel- jaja Jellal jajajajaj su- su su nombre era jajajajajaja Erza Scarlet jajaa

casi me desmallo de la vergüenza, JA! Putos. Erza vino de nuevo a tomarnos la orden. Me limpie la baba sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Erza- que van a pedir caballeros?

Natsu- yo quiero café con leche, entre mas caliente mejor

Zeref- yo un flan de chocolate negro

Gray- yo quiero un helado de vainilla

Gadjeel- quiero un pastel de tofu y canela

Jellal- yo un pastel de fresa

Erza se sorprendio un poco, trato de disimularlo, pero yo me di cuenta y me parecio lindo, acaso le sorprendio que me guste el pastel de fresa?

Erza- ok, les traere la orden en seguida

dijo casi trotando a la cocina

jellal- Zeref, se que esto es precipitado, y ttalves el resto de el clan no lo acepte, pero ella sera MI compañera

natsu se cayo de su silla, gray casi se desmalla, Gadjeel casi vomita lo que comio antes de venir y Zeref casi sigue la luz al final del tunel por la sorpresa

Zeref- jellal! Pero que dices!

Jellal- aun que sea a la fuerza, me la llevare a la casa de el clan y ante Padre la reclamare como mia

todos vieron la seriedad y firmesa ante la decicion de su amigo

Natsu- Jellal...estas seguro de ello?

Jellal lo miro a los ojos y fruncio el seño, poniendo una mirada desafiante en cuenstiones de el mundo de los hombres lobos. Natsu entendio el mensaje y desvio la mirada

Gadjeel- necesitaras ayuda?

Jellal- claro que la voy a necesitar, la he estado observando y me he dado cuenta de que no sera facil de atrapar

Gray- y cuando planeas atraparla?

Jellal- mañana, para preparar todo asi no dejar rastro

Zeref- de verdad vas en serio...esta bien, mañana por la tarde, nos reuniremos en el mismo callejon de siempre, jellal, si acaso te acobardas depues...la pagaras caro

Jellal- no me arrepentire, y Erza sera mi compañera si o si

de pronto Erza sale de la cocina con un carrito que trae sus pedidos, le da su pedido a cada uno

Erza- que lo disfruten

dice volviendo a la cocina dejando a los chicos con sus pedidos

Jellal- no te preocupes mi linda peliroja, seras mia dentro de poco...mia,solo mia


	3. secuestro de la chica escarlata

**fairytail no me Pertenece **

**_significados_****:**

**NN-narración normal,**

**POV-point of view(para lo que no sepan ingles)punto de vista **

_**agradecimientos:**_

quiero darle gracias a tod s ustedes mis lector s, aun que ahora mismo no puedo anotar sus nombres por que no me los recuerdo bien, les doy las gracias de todo corazón. Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas anteriores, es que mi retardada computadora sufre de no dejarme corregir nada.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO TRES- el chico de cabello azul y el secuestro de la chica escarlata <strong>

_Erza POV_

entre a la cocina después de darle su pedido a los chicos...y al chico de cabello azul...en fin, volví a la cocina y con lo que me encontré, a Lucy, mi amiga rubia y de ojos color chocolate, y a Levy, mi amiga de cabello azul y de baja estatura, hablando misteriosamente, cuando se me acercaron de manera sospechosa

**Lucy-** oye, erza...y ese chico, te gusto?

**Levy** - vestidos como has visto?

**Lucy**- como la miraba no, como babeaba!

**Erza**- no lo hacia, ademas no me importa ese tipo

**Levy**- y por que te sorprendiste cuando el ordeno el pastel de fresa? Tu favorito?

Me sonroje, lo cual causo que levy y lucy me molestaran sin parar. en ese momento, Juvia entro a la cocina y miro a levy,

**Juvia**- levy-chan, tenemos otro pedido

le paso la lista, levy la tomo y se fue a la cocina con un libro de recetas en la mano

**Juvia-** por cierto, tengo que hablar con mavis-sama, me tengo que ir temprano mañana

**Erza-** entonces me dejaras cerrar sola mañana?

**Juvia** - me temo que sí Erza-san

**Erza** -ok

**Juvia-**estará bien?

**Erza** -Por supuesto que sí, yo defiendo

Juvia sonrió y fue a la oficina de la gerente. Erza se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir trabajando cuando vio que Lucy no estaba haciendo nada.

**Erza**- Lucy, no tienes nada que hacer?

**Lucy-** de hecho si, limpiar las mesas

**Erza**- y que esperas, siempre estas haraganeando Lucy!

Lucy se paro de un salto y salió corriendo de ahí para no tener que discutir con erza de por que haraganeaba en vez de trabajar

el resto de el día paso tranquilo, acompañe a Juvia a su casa y de ahí fui caminando a la mía. En el camino estuve pensando en el chico de cabello Azul, me pregunto cual es su nombre...creo que lo oí mientras hablaban, intente recordarlo pero nada, lo único que pude hacer fue seguir pensando en el...que estoy haciendo, sacudí mi cabeza levemente y empecé a tararear una canción de Katy Perry que sonaba en el local, por alguna razón me agradaba, a pesar de que mi gusto de canciones eran mas pesados como el heavy un buen tiempo caminando, y pensando en la canción de Katy Perry, cuando escuche unos pasos detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y no había nadie y seguí mi camino. Agarre el arma blanca que tenia en mi bolso por si acaso. Soy bastante buena con las armas blancas, de pequeña tomaba clases de defensa pregunto que seria de mi si no supiera como defenderme. Siempre me habían excluido por ser mas fuerte que todas las chicas, he incluso que algunos chicos y aunque no le daba importancia a sus exclusiones pero me preguntaba por que lo hacían, porque como esta la sociedad de hoy en día, es mejor

al cabo de el tiempo, volví a pensar en el chico de cabello azul, de tanto pensar en el, no me di cuanta de que ya había llegado a mi casa. Me di una ducha y me lance a mi cama para seguir leyendo mi típica novela de hombres lobo, hasta que sentí que algo me observaba de la ventana, agarre la espada que tenia debajo de la cama y abrí la ventana de una patada...nada. Que extraño, me estaré volviendo loca?...Seguí leyendo hasta que no pude mas y me dormí

al otro día, me bañe y cambie con mas rapidez de lo normal, estará en chico de cabello azul allá? Había ido dos días seguidos, y tenia la pequeña esperanza de que hoy volviera, ya iba de camino para ir a recoger a Juvia cuando empecé a preguntaba por que tenia esa idea, no nos conocíamos y el se la pasaba viéndome los pechos, no a mi...me desilusiono y disminuí la rapidez de mis pasos,seguro solo es un baboso mas que solo me ve por mi físico, bagh, es lo mismo, los hombres son basura. Llegue a casa de juvia e íbamos hablando animadamente. Llegamos a el restaurant ,entramos por la puerta de atrás para luego ponernos los uniformes y seguir con la jornada

NN

el dia habia pasado y era ya hora de que las chicas salieran, excepto una, a quien le tocaba salir y cerrar. Cinco chicos obseraban desde la lejania

**Jellal-** ya saben cual es el plan,

**Natsu**- la perseguimos como lobos hasta acorralarlo, y ahi Tu vienes y la drogas para luego llevartela y wi! Ganamos nosotros

**Gray**- eso mismo

**Gadjeel** - si

**Zeref-** cuando atacamos?

**Jellal-** esperen...

los chicos se impacientaban, pues ya estaban convertidos en lobos y no querían perder tiempo, y mas por el peligro de que alguien los viera.

**Jellal**- ya!

Cuatro lobos salían disparados hacia una chica indefensa

Erza POV

estaba caminando tranquila, cuando un animal extraño, era parecido a un lobo pero era mas grande, esta bestia negra de ojos rojos empezaba a gruñir y acercarse mientras otras bestias se acercaban de la misma forma, una de ellas, de extraña manera tenia el pelaje rosado oscuro y ojos verdes brillantes, parecia arrojar humo del osico cuando gruñía, otro era gris y sus dientes parecían mas afilados de lo normal, como si fueran de normal, el ultimo era de color azul casi negro, y por donde pisaba se congelaba al punto que dolía verlo. Estas bestias me gruñen, saque mi cuchillo y me puse en modo de defensa cuando el primero de ello empezó a correr en mi dirección, siendo seguido por los demás. Yo por mi parte empecé a correr lo mas rápido que pude, salte algunas casas y techos, pero las bestias aun me seguían, vi un callejón, y supuse que si lo cruzaba podía huir mas rápido, corrí hasta el final, pero por desgracia y por mi mala suerte , este no tenia salida, me di la vuelta y mire a los ojos a la bestia negra, quien se detuvo unos pocos metros, me preguntaba por que lo hacían e iba a sacar mi cuchillo, pero de pronto, tenia algo en la nariz y la boca y todo empezó a verse borroso y poco a poco, perdí las fuerzas y todo se apago

Jellal POV

ya la tenia en mis brazos, el plan había funcionado, mis amigos poco a poco se fueron transformando nuevamente en humanos y acercándoseme para felicitarme y observar mi nueva adición. Que hermosa es cuando duerme...y lo que mas me gusta de esto...es que podre estar junto a ella todos los días de mi vida.

NN

y así, los cinco se dirigieron a la casa donde el jefe del clan se encontraba, con Erza en brazos de Jellal.

* * *

><p><strong>me emocione por sus follows y reviews, así que me desespere y lo subí <strong>

**lo siento para lo que lo esperaban el viernes y por las probables faltas ortográficas**

**TTnTT gommenasaaaai **


	4. aceptacion en el clan

**fairy tail no me pertenece **

**gracias por los reviews, fallows y favorites**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4- aceptación en el clan<p>

Jellal llego a la casa principal de clan Darkum, Natsu y Gray abrieron la puerta, mientras que Gajeel y Zeref se abrían paso entre la multitud, llegaron a una sala de espera , la cual daba en frente a la habitación de el Jefe de el clan. Era bastante complicado llegar ahí si no eras de alto rango n el clan como lo eran ellos. Para poder tener una audiencia en persona con el Jefe de el clan, o como lo llamaban ellos, padre, pues se la pasaba ocupado con los trabajos que llevaba ser el Jefe de todo un clan. Jellal acomodo suavemente a Erza a su lado, quien seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, jellal la miraba tiernamente mientras ella se acurrucada a su lado. Natsu había salido a caminar un poco, cuando distinguió una cabeza rubia entre la multitud.

Natsu- HEY! STING! HOLA!

Dijo brincando y llamando su atención, quien se acerco lentamente hacia el y al llegar a su lado, le dio un zape con fuerza. Y relajo la frente poco a poco mientras Natsu se sobaba la cabeza

Sting- por que no puede ser normal Natsu-san

Natsu- no es que yo sea anormal, es que tu eres muy común

Sting- lo que usted diga...y que lo trae por aquí?

Natsu lo pensó, acaso debería decirle Sting que el estaba aquí, acompañando a Jellal quien había secuestrado a su futura compañera? Claro que no, pensó mas y tuvo una idea

Natsu-vine a hacer escándalo...digo, saludar a viejos amigos

Sting- como era de esperarse de usted Natsu-san

dijo alejándose por donde vino, Natsu decidió hacer lo mismo hasta que vio a lo lejos a quien menos se quería encontrar, Su ex-novia Lissana.

Natsu- que no me vea, que no me vea, que no me vea por favor kami-sama

Natsu daba su mejor esfuerzo para pasar escondido entre la multitud y llegar a la sala de espera. En serio no se quería encontrar con ella. El pasado con ella le lo trataba como un niño, lo cual a el no le gustaba. A pesar de que había intentado reanimar la relación, ella seguía indiferente a su opinión. Además, ella era bastante complicada, primero quería que socializara con sus amigos, pero cuando lo hacia, ella venia y lo reprendía frente a todos indiferentemente,, el día de su cumpleaños, el le regalo un ramo de rosas sacadas de el mismo jardín personal de el jefe y que hizo ella, ella las arrojo a la basura en su cara por que no le gustaban las flores y quería algo caro. No podía andar a ningún lado sin que ella hiciera un berrinche para que el le comprara algún capricho. El día que rompieron ella casi los mata a el y a sus amigos por que se invento el cuento de que "era un complot por que el le era infiel". tuvo que esperar casi cuatro meses para salir de su casa sin que esa loca lo acosara. Después de casi nadar por los pies de las personas de el clan ,Logro su objetivo y llego a la sala de espera, ahí, Gray lo tomo del cabello

Gray- cabeza de lava, el jefe nos mando a llamar a todos y tu te largas?

Natsu- ya mierda congelada, estoy aquí así que vamos

gray y Natsu entraron a la habitación y se sentaron junto a Gajeel y Zeref, quienes se encontraban detrás de Jellal. el Jefe, Makarov. Quien los miraba con seriedad. Este le dio la señal para que se sentaran en unos muebles que estaban frente a su escritorio

Jellal- Makarov-sama, creo que ya sabe por que estoy aquí en su presencia?

Dijo mirando a Erza, quien aun dormía pacíficamente

Makarov- claro que lo se, niño. Consiento totalmente que estés dispuesto a tener una compañera, Pero una humana?

Jellal- lo se, Makarov-sama, y por lo tanto tengo la certeza de que se lo que hago

Makarov- queda a tu conciencia y responsabilidad todo lo relacionado a esa niña

Jellal sonrió aliviado y feliz. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse junto a sus amigos quienes ya se estaban dirigiendo a la puerta

Makarov- no tan rápido, niños...

mal presentimiento. fue lo primero que todos pensaron. Se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, todos y cada uno con cara de "acabo de ver a el diablo en persona" y se acercaron lentamente a los asientos que estaban antes.

Makarov- todos ustedes, desde que eran crías, has estado a la par, entraron en la academia el mismo año, salieron de ella el mismo año, aun que con diferentes calificaciones

dijo viendo a Natsu y a Gajeel

Gajeel- puede que sea así...

Makarov- prosigo, consiguieron todo al mismo tiempo con los mismos niveles, y por lo tanto están a la par con cada uno.

Zeref abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sabia lo que iba a decir y lo que iba a decir no le iba a gustar

Makarov- lo que quiero decir, es que si uno de sus hermanos logra algo, los otros tienen que lograrlo también,

lo que significa, Si su hermano jellal consiguió compañera, ustedes tienen la obligación de hacer lo mismo

Los cuatro chicos quedaron atónitos, mientras que Jellal cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza. Como no sospecho que esto iba a ocurrir. Los otros cuatro se levantaron sigilosamente

Zeref- Jellal...vamonos...

Makarov- con esta orden, de ahora en adelante vivirán todos juntos en la casa del bosque sur, quien me desobedezca...será ejecutado y humillado frente a todo el clan. retírese

Gajeel trago saliva al recordar esa casa, incluso el mas rudo de los rudos, temblaba al oír el nombre de esa casa. Pobre de aquel que era enviado ahí, quien entraba, jamas la olvidaba.

La razón por la que todos salían aterrados de ahí, era por que estaba embrujada. No era embrujada como lo las historias que los humanos inventaban sobre casas abandonadas, esta era real. En ella vivía un niño fantasma, su historia era la razón por la que esta casa estaba maldecida y por la que se dudaba cuando un hombre lobo se cruzaba con una humana. No es que las crías salgan mal hechas, es que los humanos son ingenuos, si no se les informa lo que somos, harían cosas estúpidas. Los hombres lobo tienen extra cuidado, los humanos son débiles de corazón...y puedes hacer locuras, como lo hizo la chica de esta leyenda...todo por el vago y estúpido sentimiento de lo que ellos llaman "amor"

* * *

><p><strong>espero les guste, perdonen posibles faltas ortográficas y lo corto que es<strong>

**hasta el próximo viernes o sábado...**

**gray happiness**


	5. el niño fantasma y la casa del sur

**fairytail no me pertenece **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5- la historia de el niño fantasma y la casa del sur<p>

había una ves una niña cuyo nombre era Wendy, ella fue elegida entre las demás niñas para ser la pareja de una de las crías que se creía tener el poder para reinar el clan, Romeo. Wendy tenia el corazón mas puro y la mente mas inocente de toda la ciudad, era bondadosa y todo aquel que la conociera, no dudaría en quererla como si fuera de su propio aquelarre. Un día, Wendy salió a jugar al jardín de la casa que, en ese entonces, era la mas bonita de todo el lugar. Ella estaba jugando con mariposas y grillos, cuando a lo lejos, al borde de un gran acantilado, vio un niño. Wendy se acerco lentamente al niño, cuando llego a el, se espanto por lo que vio. El niño tenia el glóbulo ocular completamente negro, sin expresiones en el rostro, se dio la vuelta para ver a Wendy, quien se encontraba aterrada. Wendy retrocedió un poco, para luego relajarse y volver a sonreír con calma.

Wendy-Quien eres?

Dijo con simpatía e inclinando se un poco para enfatizar la pregunta

-Romeo

-Lindo nombre, Romeo. Yo me llamo Wendy...

Wendy no llego a terminar la frase cuando romeo salto del acantilado. Wendy empezó a gritar y ver como el cuerpecito de romeo caía. Wendy cerro los ojos para solo tener que oír el Clank al final, pero no fue así. No so no nada

Romeo-te asuste?

Wendy se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta. Y ahí estaba el niño de pupilas negras, quien le sonreía burlonamente

Wendy-p,p,pero t,tu?

Romeo-era un truco de magia, y lindo nombre, Wendy

Wendy frunció un poco el seño y se cruzo de brazos

Wendy-casi me muero del susto

Romeo-lo siento, pero debiste ver tu cara

dijo riendo con una sonora carcajada la cuan hiso que Wendy, tarde o temprano riera con el. Los niños pasaron el día completo jugando diferentes juegos y romeo gastándole varias bromas a Wendy, quien hacia puchero antes de reír junto a el. Después de como tres horas de estar jugando decidieron sentarse en medio de un rosal a merendar.

ese día se forjo una gran amistad, la cual duraría hasta la adolescencia de los chicos. Una tarde, Wendy había citado a romeo para jugar en el mismo rosal de la primera ves que se conocieron, en donde hablaban animadamente, hasta que Wendy no pudo mas con la curiosidad que desde hace muchos años ocultaba.

Wendy-Etto...Romeo-kun...puedo preguntarte algo?

Romeo-he, si claro, adelante

dijo el mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa, logrando que la joven se sonrojase. Pero luego ese sonrojo se borro cuando ella por fin se atrevió a preguntar

Wendy -etto...por que tienes los ojos así?

Pregunto inocentemente. Romeo poco a poco fue borrando la sonrisa y tomando una actitud distante y fría

Romeo-Nací así

Wendy-como?

Romeo-no lo se, nunca conocí a mis padres?

Wendy-he?

Romeo-así es, no los conozco

Wendy-por que?

Romeo-soy demasiado peligroso para ellos

Wendy-como?

Romeo-por que haces tantas preguntas?

Wendy-por que quiero conocer a mi querido amigo romeo

el suspiro y volvió a darle la espalda

Romeo-si a mi se me acerca alguien impuro, se perderá en la oscuridad de mis ojos, al igual que yo

Wendy dudo un poco de volver a preguntar, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que continuara, que debía hacerlo

Wendy-y no hay forma de salir de ahí?

pregunto con un brillo especial y lleno de esperanza en los ojos. Romeo la miro con sorpresa, era la primera ves que veía esperanza en los ojos de quien lo miraba de frente

Nana-Wendy-chan! Es hora de la ducha!

Dijo una de las nanas quien la llamaba desde la puerta. Wendy se puso de pie y se despidió con una reverencia para luego correr hacia donde la nana.

**Tiempo Despues**

Wendy se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, estaba pensando en Romeo, como podría ayudarlo. Sabia que el necesitaba ayuda, el poder de esos ojos lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Así que se había prometido ayudarlo antes de dormir...pero como?

De pronto, una fugaz idea llego a su mente. En un libro que había leído antes, decía que existía un conjuro para que una bruja viniera a resolver sus problemas. A Wendy se le ilumino el rostro y salto fuera de la cama.

Salió de su habitación y fue escabulléndose a la biblioteca. Miraba cada uno de los estantes de la gran biblioteca que poseía la casa. No dejaba de buscar a pesar de que algunos estantes estuvieran tan polvorientos, que con el mas mínimo movimiento, se levantaba el polvo y se entraba a su nariz, haciendo que no dejara de toser hasta alejarse de ahí pero eso no le importaba a Wendy, ella quería ayudar a su amigo, quería quitarle ese sufrimiento de encima y estar felices para siempre juntos...que acaba de decir. Un sonrojo paso por su cara, pero luego desapareció ya que Wendy a lo lejos vio un libro que decía "la bruja que vende soluciones". Wendy salto de el estante en donde estaba y corrió a tomar el libro, cuando lo hiso, lo abraso y volvió sigilosamente a su habitación.

Cuando llego a ella se llevo una gran sorpresa. En la ventana de su habitación, se encontraba Romeo, quien la observaba desde ahí Wendy dejo el libro en la cama y se apresura para dejarlo pasar.

Wendy-que haces aquí?

Romeo-me aburría en mi casa, así que vine a la tuya a jugar contigo

Wendy-pero no deberías dormir?

Romeo-dormir? Eso es aburrido

Wendy-pero, y si los adultos te descubren?

Romeo-no pueden, soy un experto en escabullirse en la noche, como una serpiente

dijo imitando los movimientos de una serpiente, logrando hacer que Wendy soltara una sonora carcajada, que luego ella misma callo con la mano para no ser descubierta por los adultos.

Romeo-Adivina que hice antes de llegar aquí?

Wendy-Que?

-Garabatee la cara de el guardia

Wendy y Romeo reían con gozo. Hasta que Romeo escucho los pasos de la nana acercarse.

Romeo-Wendy! Ahí vienen la nana

Wendy-Ay! A...eh...escóndete debajo de la cama, rápido!

Romeo se lanzo debajo de la cama con tal rapidez que casi se golpea con el borde de la misma

Nana-Wendy-chan, esta bien? Escuche unas voces aquí y...

Wendy-Si si estoy, no necesitas preocuparse, adiós

dijo cerrando la puerta y suspirando con alivio. Romeo saco la cabeza por debajo de la cama.

Romeo-ya se fue?

Wendy-si

Romeo salió de la cama lentamente, pues si salía rápido puede que se golpeara con la cama. Estaba caminando hacia Wendy, quien se encontraba sentada en la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos y la suave brisa, le daba un toque de delicadeza a su belleza, que en esos momentos resplandecía como un diamante.

Wendy-mira, el cielo ya no esta nublado...

Romeo-Wendy...puedo preguntarte algo?

Wendy-si claro, adelante

Romeo trago saliva, se armo de valor y pregunto con gran sonrojo en su rostro

Romeo-tu qui-qui-quisieras ser mi-m-mi Novia?!

Wendy se puso roja como tomate, pero luego calmo la mirada, para responder con calma y cariño

Wendy-si romeo, con gusto lo seré

Romeo iba a saltarle arriba de alegría, pero se paro en seco, luna llena, lo había olvidado, hoy era luna llena, pero con el impulso de querer ir a ver a Wendy y declararle su amor , nada mas podía caber en su mente. Rápidamente Salto por la ventana alejándose de Wendy, Quien lo miraba con confusión. El no quería convertirse frente a ella, no quería herirla. Iba corriendo por el bosque, cuando empezó a convertirse en hombre lobo y perder el control de su cuerpo

Romeo-por favor, ahora no...

pero ya era tarde, y una bestia color negro se acercaba peligrosamente a una cabaña...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les guste<strong>

**cuento esto ahora para que luego tenga sentido, por favor no se desesperen y perdonen las faltas ortográficas o de coherencia y ya que no lo subí el viernes subí este capitulo extra **

**hasta el próximo viernes**

**Gray happines**


	6. adios mi angel

**fairy tail no me pertenece**

**y ya que soy la persona mas amable y dulce de este mundo subí este cap. extra hoy mismo**

***-* ahora ámenme **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6-la muerte de mi angel y comienso de el niño fantasma<p>

Wendy abria los ojos habia despertado por ls voces de las nanas afuera de su habitación. que molesta estaba, no quería despertarse ahora, pues se había desvelado después de que romeo salto de la ventana sin razón para luego desparecer en el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Paso prácticamente la noche entera esperándolo para que le diera una explicación. pero desistió y se tiro a la cama. pero por desgracia, las nanas no la dejaban dormir.

Se levanto dispuesta a callar a esas nanas hasta que escucho una palabra que le llamo la atención "masacre"

así que pego un oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor la conversación de las nanas

nana1-escucharon lo que paso anoche?

nana2-yo si, que tragedia, pobre gente

nana3-yo no pude, sali muy rápidamente de mi casa y no conseguí ver el diario, que paso?

nana1-ay cariño, estas segura que te quieres enterar

nana3-para que crees que pregunto

dijo con un tono un poco irritado.

nana1-pues...en la madrugada de hoy, iba devuelta para su casa, cuando vio que una cabaña tenia un gran agujero en la entrada donde, aparentemente estaba la puerta, cuando se acerco mas a la cabaña, vio que en un palo que estaba ahí, estaba clavado en un un brazo desprendido.

Nana3-dios mío...

Nana2-eso no termina ahi, el leñador, entro a la cabaña y vio la escena mas horrible de su un hombre tirado cerca de la entrada, el cual solo tenia un brazo y la mitad de la cara. Él leñador desvió la mirada y logro ver a un niño, de unos 12 0 13 años roto a la mitad y con las piernas rotas a tal magnitud, que le llegaban a los oídos.

Nana3-pobrecito

Nana1- y aun no termina, el leñador se alejó de la sala donde estaban el hombre y el niño, para luego ir a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un camino de sangre. Cuando por fin el camino termino, frente a el armario de humo, había una mujer tan masacrada como los otros, pero con un gran agujero en el estomago y la mandíbula rota, lo que hacia que la lengua de la señora colgara hasta el inicio del agujero.

Nana3-pobrecita!

Nana2-pero no todo estaba perdido, el leñador escucho un ruido en el armario de humo, movió el cuerpo de la señora y lo abrió despacio. Una niña.

Nana3-sobreviviente?!

Nana2-si, ella estaba empapada con la sangre de su propia madre, mientras susurraba algo, como "la bestia negra"

Nana3- y que paso después?

Nana1-no se sabe, el leñador no quiso contar mas pues no quería que la niña recordara lo que vio

Nana3-pobrecita la niña, ahora es huérfana

Nana2-si...pero ya no se hable mas, y vallamos a trabajar antes de que Wendy-san despierte

las nanas se alejaban por el pasillo mientras Wendy se lanzaba a la cama

Wendy- pobre familia, me pregunto que...Auch!

Dijo mientras se sobaba el pie, el cuall habia ssido golpeado por algo duro y aparentemente cuadrado. Paso las manos por debajo de la sabana buscando lo que le había lastimado el pie. Cuando lo agarro lo saco de un tirón y vio que era el libro. Lo levanto y se lo llevo a su mesa de lectura. Cuando se bajo de la cama con el libro en manos, se cayo una pagina de el mismo libro, Wendy se agacho a tomar la hoja, cuando leyó que en ella decía,

_"INVOCACION DE LA BRUJA"_

esto le llamo la atención y abandono el libro para leer lo que en la pagina decía...

_"para invocar a la bruja de los problemas se necesita un corazon puro y uno oscuro como el carbon..."_

como el de romeo...y el mio...

_"dos almas, una pura y otra tan oscura como la noche"_

y otra vez...romeo y yo

_"valentía, y por ultimo, amor verdadero"_

amor verdadero? Yo no siento algo así por romeo. Dijo sonrojándose y con los latidos del corazón a mil. O si?...

_"la bruja de los problemas es una bruja de contratos, por lo tanto, las persona en cuestion deveran entregar su alma a la Bruja"_

Wendy abrio los ojos como platos, dar la vida...acaso estaría dispuesta ello por Romeo...Wendy empezó a pensar en el...acaso estaría dispuesta, relajo la mirada, claro que si, tenia razones para ello

su hermona sonrisa, que nadie seria capas de contemplar si el siguiese sufriendo

su divertida personalidad,que nadie seria capas de contemplar si el siguiese sufriendo

sus travesuras,

su bromas

sus halagos

su amistad

su cariño

su compañía

su fidelidad

10)su felicidad

todo eso se perderia si ella no hacia algo por el...y aun que lo negaba...en el fondo...ella sentía algo por el

**tiempo despues**

wendy se encontraba en la ventana de su cuarto esperando a romeo. Ella lo había mandado a llamar en la tarde así el pudiese venir en la noche y ella poder hacer el ritual.

Wendy miraba pensativa la media luna que esa noche se presentaba en el cielo, cuando sintió la mirada de alguien desde el otro lado de la ventana

Wendy-romeo?

Romeo- como supiste?

Wendy-por que te conozco

Romeo- lo que digas

dijo entrando de un salto a la habitación de Wendy, para luego acomodarse en un asiento

Romeo-para que me llamaste esta hermosa noche

dijo ofreciendo una calida sonrisa, la cual causo en la joven un leve sonrojo, el cual Romeo noto logrando reír un poco ante el acto. Pobrecita, no sabe como ocultarlo, no es así? Pensó romeo

Wendy-he, ah! Si, tengo buenas noticias...romeo

Romeo-así, cuales?

Pregunto acercándose a Wendy, quien se sonrojo aun mas y miro hacia otro lado, aun así, el chico lo noto. Como le gustaba molestarla de esa manera

Wendy-encontre la solución

Romeo- de que?

Wendy dudo un poco en contestar, pero trago saliva y prosiguió

Wendy-de la oscuridad de tus ojos

dijo mirandolo con ternura y cariño, lo cual fue a este quien ahora le causo u sonrojo mayo a el de ella

Romeo-no...es imposible Wendy

Wendy- es posible romeo

dijo tomandolo de las manos y acercándose a el

Wendy-confias en mi?

Romeo dudo un poco, pero luego le dedico una sonrisa y le apreto las manos.

Romeo-esta bien, pero si no funciona, voy a pedir recompensa

Wendy- que cosa?

Romeo sonrió con picardía

Romeo- un beso en los labios querida

Wendy se puso tan roja que ni el tomate mas maduro la igualaba, esto le causo gracia a romeo quien rio tomando su cara con las manos

Romeo-recuarda que nunca nos hemos besado, y no puedo mas con la tentación

Wendy- Ro-Ro-Romeo...

Romeo- ojala que falle, así te podre besar apasionadamente, como mis primos

Wendy-R-R-Romeo!..B-B-Ballamos a hacer el ritual!

Dijo dando un salto fuera de el asiento y sacando la hoja de un rincón de su escritorio

Wendy- parate frente a mi Romeo

Romeo se acerco a el lugar que le indico Wendy mientras esta pronunciaba una palabras que habían en el papel que sostenía, provocando que en el centro de ellos dos emitiera una luz color morado, de la cual fue tomado forma una mujer mayor a ellos.

Mujer- mi nombre es Minerva Orlad, y por lo que escucho tu me has invocado niña, para un problema un poco complicado no es así?

Dijo esta mirando a Wendy

Wendy- por favor, ya tenemos lo que pide, por favor, llévese nuestros problemas

Minerva-estas segura de ello?

Wendy-si!

Minerva empeso a pronunciar unas palabras en el mismo idioma en el que Wendy lo había hecho anteriormente.

Con esto romeo, quien se encontraba sorprendido, empezo a sentir que la oscuridad dejaba su cuerpo, poco a poco...estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta cuando Wendy se desplomo al suelo, cuando lo hiso se apresuro a tomarla antes de que se llegara al suelo

Wendy-tus ojos...son grises

alcanzó a decir con poca fuerza

Romeo- cariño...por favor...dime que te pasa...

Minerva- que no es obvio, dio su vida para sacar la oscuridad de tus ojos, tsk, estúpido

Romeo- por que la dejaste hacerlo?!

Le grito con lagrimas en los ojos, las cuales salían

agresivamente de sus ojos

Wendy- tranquilo...romeo, estaré bien...

dijo Wendy cerrando los ojos, mientras que Romeo la abrasaba con fuerza.

Romeo- Wendy, no me dejes, no me dejes mi ángel, por favor...

Minerva, quien observava con sierta envidia la escena tan romántica de los dos jóvenes, decidió deshacerse de lo que le causaba tanto desagrado

Minerva- ya dejen la escenita antes de que me canse

Romeo- por favor, devuélvemela

Minerva- por que yo haría eso, gusano

Romeo- hare lo que sea

Minerva-lo que sea?

Romeo- si!

Minerva- pues dame tu vida, tu poder

Romeo-adelante

ella rio malé iluso

Minerva-_mas poderosa me voy a volver_

_por que tu poder te voy a arrebatar_

_nada a cambio te voy a dar_

_por ser tan idiota, y en el amor creer_

Con esto, Minerva le quito la vida a Romeo, quien después observo como el alma de Wendy se despedía de el, y la promesa de la bruja nunca fue cumplida

Desde entoces, Romeo deambula por la casa y los alrededores, mostrando a quien lo mirase a los ojos su melancólica historia, cantando la canción que cantaba cuando Wendy estaba con el mientras esta la casa Siempre preguntandose cuando su sufrimiento acabara...

siglos han pasado, y nadie se digna a mirarlo.A caso será eterno su sufrimiento?

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por faltas ortográficas y o de coherencia<strong>

**att Gray Happines**

***-* jamenmeeeeeeeeeee**


	7. la mudanza

CAPITULO 7-La mudanza

Gajeel permanecía con la mirada en la ventana, mirando con detalle cada árbol, arbusto y diferentes animales que pasaban a medida que el auto de Jellal corría por la carretera devuelta a la ciudad de Fiore ,No se dignaba a mirar a los demás después de la decisión de Padre. Silencio. No era incomodo, mas bien necesario. Siempre han obedecido a Padre como cuatro cachorros, y como no lo harían el los salvo de la discriminación de los humanos antes de que hubieran entrado al clan como crías. Era su padre, y los hijos deben obedecer a sus padres. Pero...Obligarlos a buscar compañera solo por que uno de ellos encontro una...estar a la par no implicaba tener que encontrar compañera...Padre lo sabe, lo delicado que es tener compañera para nosotros...

Zeref-Jellal...déjame en mi casa para recoger mis cosas...

Jellal-claro...

Conducieron hasta la casa de Zeref, quien casi salto de el auto para alejarse de ese lugar. Uno a uno fueron quedándose en sus hogares excepto Jellal, quien fue a la Casa de el Bosque Sur, para alojarse con erza después de pedirle a Natsu que traiga sus cosas.

La Caseria Empieza, Ya

**Jellal Pov**

Llevaba a Erza en la parte trasera de mi auto, se veía tan adorable mientras dormía. Y pensar que no hace poco estaba saltando casa paredes y edificios como una gata. Reí ante este comentario. Erza empezó a fruncir el seño un poco.

Jellal-una pesadilla?no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, y así podre sacarte de esa pesadilla, mi querida

conducia tranquilamente cuando senti la señal que guiaba a la entrada de la casa de el sur. Seguí el olor mientras las plantas me habrían paso para llegar a ella. Después de como dos kilómetros de conducir en una entrada abandonada y rocosa, terminados en el frente de una casa de tres pisos gris casi negra, elegante y, sorprendentemente, en buen estado a pesar de los siglos que tenia en pie. Parquee mi auto en frente de la casa, dejándolo prendido ya que Erza se quedaría ahí mientras yo inspeccionaba la casa.

Caminaba lentamente a la gran puerta de la casa, cuando vi que en un poste junto al la verja que rodeaba el gran jardín de el frente, el cual se encontraba descuidado pero las rosas rojas como sangre sobresaltaban desde los arbustos, había un poste con cinco llaves y una carta con el sello de los Darkum. Me acerque a la carta y la tome junto a en manojo de llaves

Jellal- juj,

abrí la carta y empecé a leer el contenido

**_casa principal Darkum_**

**_15/enero/xxyz_**

**_jellal Fernandes_**

**_Natsu Dragneel_**

**_Gajeel Redfox_**

**_Gray Fullbuster_**

**_Zeref Demon_**

**_casa de el Sur _**

**_mis estimados muchachitos _**

**_seguro habrán pensado que soy todo un malévolo al primero obligarlos a buscar pareja, y luego mandarlos a una casa maldita, no es así? Pero aun que no lo crean, esto de que ustedes empiecen a dejar la etapa de lobos solteros beneficia mucho a la manada, pues al ustedes impregnarse con la marca de que ya asentaron cabeza les dará mas aire de responsables y superioridad lo que hará que quien los rodee; ya sea humano o Hombre lobo, capte la señal y se muestren sumisos ante ustedes. También ,mis muchachos, existe la posibilidad de que su linaje hereden sus poderes. Pues verán, el ADN de los humanos es bastante leve cuando se cruza con el de los hombres lobo, seguro Natsu no entenderá así que lo describiré de esta forma._**

**_Si pones pintura blanca en un recipiente, luego pintura azul, la mesclan y queda azul claro. Como puedes ver la mescla es mas azul que blanco, pues el azul es un color mas fuerte que el blanco, eso mismo pasa con los genes de hombres lobo y humanos, los humanos son el blanco y los hombres lobo el azul._**

**_En cuanto a la razon por la cual los aloje en esta casa es por que asi sera mas sencillo mantener a sus compañeras en he tomado la libertad de asignarle a cada uno una habitacion, y a su compañera igual, asi les sera mas sencillo para ustedes evitar que escapen. Prácticamente les será imposible salir de ahí para sus compañeras, no podrán salir de sus habitaciones a menos que ustedes lo deseen, no podrán saltar de la ventana pues estas estarán hechizadas para devolverlas a la habitación con una descarga de electricidad, cortesía de Laxus, y si acaso logran escapar de alguna forma, las plantas las atraparan y las cubrirán, alarmándolos para que vayan a buscarlas e incrementen la vigilancia._**

**_No los habandone del todo, no es asi? La casa fue mantenida previamente pues estaba pensando darle la orden, pero jellal aparecio con la iniciativa y aproveche el momento. En cuanto a las habitaciones, las he elegido cuidadosamente, aquí esta el listado _**

**_en el segundo piso se alojaran ustedes,chicos, en este orden_**

**_Primera habitación-Gray_**

**_Esta primera habitacion, es color azul marifno con la cama de un tono mas verdoso, las cortinas son color azul opaco, asa disminuye el calor. Esta habitación es la mas fría de las 5 en toda la casa, pues por fuera, un gran árbol obstruye cualquier entrada de calor o luz solar. Algo que a ti, mi lobo de hielo, puedo asegurar que te gusta._**

**_segunda habitación-Gajeel _**

**_Esta habitacion es color dorado oscuro y claro, con decoraciones negras y blancas con cortinas grises. esta habitación es la mas dura pues por la misma pasan los soportes de toda la casa, haciendo de esta la habitación mas dura de la casa, lo que no dudo en afirmar que te gusta, mi lobo de metal_**

**_Tercera habitación-Natsu_**

**_esta habitacion es color rojo vino y naranja, con un poco de amarillo en el armario, ventanas y muebles. Cuando me informaron de las características de contrición de esta habitación en lo primero que pensé fue que esta seria la de Natsu, pues es la mas calurosa de todo el edificio, le da el sol de frente durante todas las horas de el día, las ventanas de esta habitación fueron modificadas para que el calor de el sol se incrementara al pasar por ellas, cortesía de Freed, lo que otorgara mayor comodidad a mi querido lobo en llamas._**

**_Cuarta habitacion-Jellal _**

**_la cama es espaciosa y color dorado, tiene muebles de juego con el color de la habitación y una mesa de lectura, cortesía de Sherry. esta habitación tiene un pequeño balcón personal, el cual da una vista completa de el gran jardín trasero, el cual ya fue arreglado, durante el día y durante la noche, otorga una vista perfecta de constelaciones y estrellas, que es algo que a ti, mi lobo celestial, aseguro que te agradara._**

**_Por ultimo pero no menos importante , _**

**_en la quinta habitación-Zeref_**

**_esta habitacion se encuentra al final de el corredor de el piso dos, esta habitación es la mas grande de el piso 2, por que se que te gusta tener tu espacio personal y a veces solo te encierras en ti mismo, así que te otorgue esta alcoba para que puedas aislarte en paz (aun que dudo que sea posible por la actitud tan encendida de Natsu)También fue decorada en conmemoración a tu poder, la oscuridad. La cama tiene cortinas para que así puedas aislarte mas, las ventanas tienen cortinas oscuras._**

**_En cuanto a las habitaciones de sus compañeras, todas ellas son color Violeta, negro y rojo vino.(toda la casa tiene un estilo imperial )_**

**_Pero bueno, quien soy yo para hablar de decoración y todas esas porquerías de mujer._**

**_Espero tengan éxito en su busqueda, y no se preocupen en venir a confirmar su adquisicion, puesto que ya los estare observando _**

**_mis mas cincera expectativas de éxito_**

**_Makarov Dreyar _**

**_P.D_**

**_habrán sirvientes encargados de la limpieza y cocina, todo estará a su servicio. Solo tendrán la pequeña molestia de Romeo Conbolt, el niño fantasma ese. Solo podrán entrar a la casa una ves que tengan a su compañera. Las mucamas se encargaran de el vestuario de sus compañeras. Y hagan lo que hagan, no las dejen morir_**

cerre la carta con cuidado y la puse en mi bolsillo, luego se la daria a los chicos. Saque una de las llaves de el manojo y las demas las puse en mi bolsillo, avance lentamente a la entrada de la casa, la cual era sorprendentemente enorme y majestuosa, entre la llave y la gire levemente, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, dejando ver a 20 mucamas de apariencia de exacta, que al mismo tiempo que abrían la puerta coreaban "bienvenido Jellal-sama, en que podemos ayudarle?"

Jellal-he...mi compañera...auto, dormida

dije mientras apuntaba cemi-atonito a mi auto, viendo como dos mucamas que ya se encontraban cargando a Erza como un muñeca de trapo a dentro de la casa.

Mucama1-siganos a la habitacion de la señorita si quiere.

Acenti timidamente mientras las seguía escaleras arriba. juj, cuantos escalones tenia la maldita casa esta, en fin, subimos unas escaleras que parecían interminables, hasta que por fin llegamos a el maldito tercer piso. Si, maldito. En ese piso deambulaba el endemoniado niño fantasma.

Mucama- en que habitación desea alojarla Jellal-sama

Jellal-he...

mire a las cinco puertas de todo el pasillo, y pude distinguir una. Con el diseño de un rayo de luz marcado en ella, de la cual se podía escuchar claramente un eco de una canción aparentemente melancólica y antigua. "hu-ye de mi ,hu-ye de mi,mi muñeca de marfil..."Definitivamente esa no era la habitación en la que pondría a mi querida erza. Voltee la mirada y vi otra puerta, una dorada con el diseño de una espada en ella. Me dio buena vibra y entre a ella. Era bastante acogedora. Me lance a la cama para probar la comodidad de la misma. Estaba tan suave y esponjosa como una baje de la cama y fui a la ventana, esta tenia un mueble adherido a ella para poder contemplar la hermosa vista sentado, tal ves con una taza de chocolate caliento o café en piyamas, abrasados...me sonroje ante este pensamiento, Jellal no vallas tan rápido, ella ni siquiera te conoce...

Jellal-esta me gusta, póngala en esta.

Mucama-con gusto, le pongo la piyama o la dejo así?

Jellal-he...la pillama..?

Mucama-en seguida...he...no va a salir?

Jellal-ah si claro

dije mientras salia sonrojado de la habitación y me dirigía a las escaleras. Y otra ves el eco. "hu-ye de mi,hu-ye de mi,mi muñeca de marfil..."Me dio un escalofrió tremendo de solo oírlo. Baje casi trotando las escaletas cuando mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar

~natsu~

Jellal-alo, que paso Natsu

Natsu-Jellal, ya estoy aquí afuera, como entro

Jellal-toca la puerta de entrada estúpido

Natsu-aja aja, y el niño fantasma vendrá y me abrirá la puerta, bailara wreakingball con Miley cirus y Justin Bieber y las drogas con una bandeja de galletitas

Jellal-jajaja, natsu no seas ridículo, hay mucamas y la casa esta en perfectas condiciones, de hecho yo estoy en las estúpida y largas escaleras

Natsu-como que mucamas?

Jellal- solo entra y luego te explico

Natsu- lo que tu digas

~fin de la llamada~

Vi desde la entrada como a Natsu se le caía la quijada al suelo al ver a las 19 mucamas lo recibían a una casa de estilo imperial. Natsu me miro incrédulo mientras yo lo miraba con cara de "te lo dije". El se acerco a mi rápidamente a mi mientras que yo lo saludaba burlonamente con la mano

Natsu- que esta pasando aquí Jellal?

Sin decir nada le entregue la carta y una llave empezó a leer mientras yo bajaba las escaleras para buscar mis cosas en el auto de Natsu. Estaba volviendo a entrar a la casona con tres maletas y un bulto cuando Natsu me intercepto en la entrada con la carta en las manos y una gran sonrisa.

Natsu- esto significa que no tendremos que estar en esta casa endemoniada hasta que consigamos compañera?

Jellal- me temo que si...

Natsu-Si! No tendre que estar en esta casa endemoniada!

Jellal- Natsu...leiste la parte final de la carta, donde decia "los estaré observando", no crees que eso significa que estará al tanto de que si conseguimos una compañera o no?

Natsu peenso por unos minutos hasta que poco a poco empezó a deprimirse hasta quedar sentado de forma fetal en el suelo.

Natsu- yo que planeaba no conseguir nada y no tener que joder con eso

Jellal- te pasa por no leer, ahora ayúdame a subir esto

Natsu-si, claro, Jellal, si esta carta va dirigida a los 5, como haremos que los demás se enteren?

Jellal- para que crees que sirven estos Samsung de ultimo modelo,Natsu?

Natsu- buena idea, pero como haremos eso si en este lugar no hay señal

Jellal- por algo Gray te llama cabeza de lava, es obvio que vamos a salir para hacer eso

Natsu-ah, suena fácil

Jellal- ya veo por que fue que tuviste que repetir el examen de Graduacion...

Natsu-Hey! No fue mi culpa, era ese profesor que me tenia odio, no veías como me miraba en clase

Jellal- eso era por que te la pasabas haciendo travesuras con Gajeel

Natsu-Mentira!

Nos pasamos la tarde discutiendo sobre el pasado y acomodando mis cosas. Discutíamos de cualquier cosa, hasta de el color de el mar, aun que todos sabíamos que en realidad no tenia color, solo reflejaba el color que el cielo tenia. Después de un tiempo, Natsu se tuvo que ir a empezar la búsqueda y mandarle el correo a los demás. Se me antojo ir a ver a erza, así que empecé a subir las endemoniadas escaleras para ir a su habitación, y lo que encuentra lo sorprende. Habían 4 mucamas sellando con metal la puerta de la habitación donde estaba erza, de la cual salían los gritos de ira de la misma

Erza-MALDITOS, LES PARTIRE LA CARA Y LES PATEARE EL TRACERO, DEJENME SALIR PERRAS DEL DEMONIO, AAAAHG!

Jellal-woa, que vocobulario tan grande

Mucama3-Jellal-sama...Erza-sama estaba tan iracunda que tuvimos que instalar esta puerta de hierro

Mucama1-pero de todas formas nos es dificil por que ella no deja de golpear la puerta

Jellal-como era de esperarse de mi querida erza, dejenme entrar, yo la calmare

Erza-MALDITOOOOOS!

Mucama2- esta seguro?

Jellal- no se preocupen, soy mas fuerte que una simple humana

Mucama4-lo que usted diga...

dijo abriendo la puerta con cuidado y evitando un brazo de erza que ya se encontraba en la brecha en medio de la puesta que se encontraba con cuidado, empujando a erza quien se encontraba atonita mirandome

Erza- chico de cabello azul

Jellal-Erza...

Los ojos de erza pasaron de sorprendidon a llenos de ira y dispuertos a arranco un pedazo de silla y se dirigia a mi para atacarme con eso, rapidamente se lo quite de las manos y la agarre de las muñecas para que no me hiciera nada

Erza- sueltame maldito!

Jellal- me llamo jellal, querida

Erza- ok,Jellal, sueltame para poder salir de aquí

Jellal- me temo que eso no se va a poder, asi que puedes entretenerte aquí con esa pila de libros o ir a dormir...

dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la empujaba hacia la cama

Erza- HELL NO!

Jellal- sabes, hablar ingles no te va ayudar.

Erza- claro que no voy a dormir maldito secuestrador

dijo mientras me golpeaba la , ella tiene fuerza de en fin, la volvi a atrapar pero esta ves la golpee en el cuello para ponerla a dormir, la coloque suavemente en la cama y sali de mucamas se apresuraron a soldar la puerta de me pregunto que pasa con las mujeres de hoy en dia, primero soldan mejor que cuanquier mecanico y luego golpean como mastodontes, WTF con las muejeres.

Me pregunto como le ira a los chicos?..

* * *

><p>espero les guste y ya saben lo mismo de siempre<p>

att Gray happiness


	8. levy la enana

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 8- la enana Levy<p>

Gajeel paseaba por la ciudad junto a Gray, quien no encontraba que hacer y lo había llamado par deambular un poco por la ciudad. Cuando les llego un mensaje de Natsu

Gray-Mira, Natsu aprendió como mandar mensajes

Gajeel- a si, que dice?

Gray abrió el mensaje y leyó la carta en vos alta, dejándolos atónitos a ambos

Gajeel-con que eso estaba planeando Padre

Gray- yo que me sospechaba algo

Gajeel- mi habitación se escucha interesante

Gray- la mía mas, pues no voy a pasar calor como Natsu, aun no comprendo como soporta tanto calor

dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto, lo que le causo gracia Gajeel

Gajeel- lo que tu digas

Gray- oye, que hacemos ahora

Gajeel- no se

Gray- y si vamos a la librería

Gajeel- a la que?! No puedo creer que eso salió de la boca de Gray Fullbuster

Gray- no es que me guste ir a ese lugar, es para cuando tengamos nuestras compañeras ellas se puedan entretener con algo

Gajeel-buena idea

Gajeel dio una vuelta en U para tomar la calle que se dirigía a la librería de la ciudad. Los chicos entraron bromeando sobre Natsu y Zeref a la librería

Gray- bueno, yo voy por allá

dijo dirigiéndose a la sección de aventura con las manos en los bolsillos

Gajeel- supongo que tendré que ir por aquel pasillo

dijo tomando el rumbo hacia la sección de novelas románticas con cara de pocos amigo.

Gajeel POV

todos estos libros empalagaban con solo leer el titulo. Principalmente esa porquería de Crepúsculo, cuantas sagas tenia esa mierda. iba caminando por todo el pasillo cando vi un titulo que me llamo un poco la atención. "Werewolf night". Iba a tomarlo cuando sentí que una manita se posaba en la mía. mire hacia abajo y vi una muchacha de cabello azul con gafas rojas y ojos de color marrón. esta se sonrojo al instante y se hecho hacia atrás

Muchacha- p-perdón

Gajeel- eh, tu querías este libro?

Muchacha-si...pero usted se puede quedar con el si quiere

Gajeel- eso iba a hacer, tch

casi me burlo de ella por la cara que puso, que esperara que yo hiciera, que le diera el libro y fuera como los tipos empalagosos y tontos de las películas, za! Claro que no

Muchacha- grosero...

Gajeel- enana

Muchacha- grosero!

Gajeel- enana, ya deja de molestar y vete a enanolandia

Muchacha-mi nombre no es enana, grosero, es Levy

Gajeel- aja, Levy la enana, yo no soy grosero

Levy- lo que tu digas señor grosero

Gajeel- tch, enana

dije mientras me alejaba con el libro en la mano dispuesto a comprarlo, cuando sentí que me lo arrebataban, me di la vuelta y era la enana

Gajeel- enana Levy, devuelve el libro

Levy-no, por grosero

Gajeel, fui tras de ella, quien me miraba burlonamente mientras se alejaba con el libro. La alcance y se lo quite de la mano

Levy- hey!

Gajeel- como que hey, fuiste tu quien me lo robo

Levy- fuiste tu por llamarme enana

Gajeel- fuiste tu por no aceptar lo que eres

Levy- que no soy enana!

Gajeel-a no? Y cuanto mides?

Levy- yo!...he...no te interesa!

Gajeel- con eso me demuestra que eres una enana

dije dirigiéndome a otras áreas para tomar mas libros

y salir de aquí, cuando sentí que Levy la enana me seguía

Gajeel-deja de seguirme

Levy- no hasta que me des el libro

Gajeel- sabes que eso no va a pasar, ahora deja de seguirme

Levy hiso una mueca de enojo y se puso en frente de mi ,esta enana si que molestaba

Levy-por que un grosero como tu puede tomar el libro que quiero!

Gajeel-por que tengo derecho, por que vine a la librería al igual que tu

Levy-y que hace un grosero en la biblioteca

Gajeel- piensa Levy la enana, que se hace en las librerías

Levy- aj! Cada ves eres mas grosero, grosero

Gajeel- mi nombre no es grosero

Levy- aja, el mío tampoco es Levy la enana

Gajeel- juj, Levy, mi nombre no es Grosero, es Gajeel, ahora déjame en paz

Dije alejándome rápidamente de ahí, no quiero seguir siendo acosado por Levy, aun que ella sea adorable...que diablos! Gajeel, que acabas de pensar?!Ok, olvidando lo que dije. Vi a Gray con una funda de libros en la mano. increíble, quien iba a pensar que gray saldría de la biblioteca con mas de 2 libros de una librería real

Gray- uy Gajeel, quien era esa azulita, te gusto?

Dijo dándome codazos con su brazo libre y mirándome con cara de retrasado mental. Yo rápidamente le di un zape en el medio de la cabeza

Gajeel- estate quieto y no jodas, ahora vallamos a la cafetería esa, se me antojo mas pastel de tofu

Gray- como te puede gustar el pastel de tofu, eso sabe a desgracia con sudor de elefante

Gajeel- entonces tu has probado todo eso y luego lo comparaste con el pastel de tofu

Gray- eck, claro que no

Gajeel- entonces?

Gray- solo vallamos a la cafetería

sonreí victoriosamente, Yo amo el pastel de tofu el sabor de el tofu combinado con un poco de dulzor del pastel, es simplemente deliciosos. Aun que a mis amigos les parezca asqueroso combinar tofu con pastel, a mi me encanta.

**Tiempo después**

paso la desgracia. íbamos entrando a la cafetería, cuando me encontré a mi pequeña acosadora con traje de maid.

Levy-grosero!

Gajeel-Enana!

Gray- je je, una mesa para dos

Levy y yo nos la pasábamos discutiendo hasta que por fin tomo nuestra orden y se fue refunfuñando a la cocina. Maldita enana en traje de maid, no podía ser mas molestosa, y en ese traje de maid, el cual no le quedaba tan mal de hecho se veía tan mal, de hecho se veía adorable. No me molestaría verla todo el día caminando de aquí a allá con ese adorable traje de maid...FLASH. una cámara? voltee mi cara abruptamente para ver a Gray con su Samsung en la mano y muriendo de risa.

Gray- Gajeel jajaja estas babeando justo como Jellal jajaja! Y...puesto en el grupo de whatsapp

no duro mucho cuando sentí que mi Samsung vibraba mas de 12 veces. Lo saque de mi bolsillo y revise mi whatsapp, mierda, ya los otros estaban comentando sobre mi foto.

**~whatsapp~**

Natsu- XD XD XD ridículo Gajeel

Jellal-ROFL Gajeel que paso, por que esa cara de baboso XD XD XD

Zeref- he visto caras de burros antes...pero tu cara no tiene precio Gajeel LOLASO!

Gray- y no quieren saber de que? Esta babeando por una enana de cabello azul que el mismo dijo que "no le interesaba"!

Zeref- Gajeel, tu baba dice lo contrario XDXDXDXDXD

Gajeel- cállense idiotas...no m di cuenta ¬_¬

(gray Fullbuster subió una foto)

Natsu- con que esa es la enana XDXDXD

Jellal- por que no la invitas a salir, así no tienes que estar babeando LOL!

Zeref- por que no te la llevas, así puedes babear libremente ROLF

Gray- XD XD XD

Gajeel- gray, te partiré el cráneo cuando salgamos de aquí

Gray- o.o te molesto tanto, babajeel

Zeref-XD XD XD XD

Jellal- LOLASO, estuvo buena, babajeel

Natsu- JAJAJA XD XD XD babajeel baba y Gajeel XD XD XD

Gajeel- ya déjenme en paz! Por que no se burlaron de Jellal así, el también babeo

Zeref- por que Jellal es un idiota y es normal que babee como un perro

Gajeel- XD XD XD ok tienes razón

Jellal- no soy un idiota ¬_¬

Natsu- XD XD XD

gray- Gajeel nuestros pedidos llegaron

Gajeel- por que no me lo dices de frente idiota

Gray- por que la enana esta aquí

** ~fin de whatsapp~**

baje mi samsung y la mire de frente

Levy- aquí están sus pedidos, y ten cuidado grosero, este es mas pequeño que tu, no lo discrimines

Gajeel- oye Levy

Levy- que Grosero

Gajeel- sal a una cita con migo

Levy dejo caer la bandeja y se sonrojo mas rápido de lo que dicen mire con cara de interrogación

Levy- c-cl-cla-claro...a que h-ho-hora?

Gajeel- mañana, a que hora abre el cine?...

Levy- a las 7 en punto

Gajeel- pues mañana a las 8

Levy- o-ok...

con esto ella recogió la bandeja y se fue casi trotando a la cocina. Ahora que me doy cuenta...por que me alegro de que aceptara si desde que la conocí esta mañana no dejamos de discutir como perro y gato

** ~whatsapp~**

Gray- ah! Yo sabia que a gajeel le gustaba esa niña

Zeref- que paso?

Jellal- ya la eligio? Por que tengo su copia de la llave y...

Gajeel- no ,jeltardado,la invite al cine

Natsu- XD jeltardado! Jellal y retardado

Jellal- silencio natsu ¬_¬

Zeref- y no que no te llevabas bien con ella?

Gajeel- no, pero no se, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin proponérmelo, y cuando me di cuenta ya ella había aceptado

Gray- ja ja y la pobre estaba roja como tomate

Jellal-seguro quedo flechada por el babajeel

Gajeel-jeltardado

Jellal-babajeel

Natsu- XD XD XD

Gray- ya dejen de discutir, que luego al cabeza de lava le dará un ataque por estarce riendo

Natsu- dejame en pas mierda congelada

Gajeel- ves lo que hiciste jeltardado

Jellal- fue tu culpa por ser un baboso babajeel

Zeref- ya! Dejen de discutir! Todos!

Gray- se enojo la zerefina

Zeref- no jodas mierda congelada

Natsu- hey! Solo yo lo llamo así, Zerefina!

Jellal- babajeel mira hasta uniste a Zerefina a esto

Zeref- callate jeltardado

Gajeel- Gray termina el puto icetea y vamonos de aquí asi puedo ir a patearle la cara a jeltardado

Jellal- como si pudieras babajeel!

** ~fin del whatsapp(aun que los demás aparte de Gajeel y gray continúan discutiendo)~**

* * *

><p><strong>espero les guste, perdón por faltas ortográficas yo sentido **

**hasta el próximo viernes ( o sábado en la madrugada)**

**Gray happiness**

**PDT. gracias por los, follows y reviews, me alegran mucho **


	9. crisis de las facturas

CAPITULO 9 crisis de facturas

**LEVY POV **

que demonios levy!entre a la cocina en bola de humo y me sente en frente de la puerta, mi repiracion estaba a dije que si?!Como pude, el me habia llamado enana y nos la habíamos pasado discutiendo, y el me salta con eso?! Y encima le dije que si! Que demonios Levy?

Lucy- ay levy, se que no te gusta tomar el turno de mecera, pero alguien tiene que tomar el lugar de Erza

Levy-no es eso Lucy, no tengo problemas con tomar el turno de erza, es otra cosa...

Lucy puso una cara de sorpresa, pero luego la remplazo una sonrisa de chaplin, y me empezo a dar leves codasos

Lucy- ah ya se tu molestia, es aquel chico con el cual estabas discutiendo como marido y mujer

ante esto me sonroje y abri los ojos en sorpresa, para luego poner una mueca de molestia a pesar de que seguía sonrojada

Levy- EAH! Lucy, como dices eso...

Lucy- es que te conozco coff coff te vi desde el otro lado del restaurante coff coff

Levy- ah, no me dicuenta de que nos estabas mirando

Lucy- con lo embobada que estabas dudo que le prestaras atención a otra cosa

**NN**

la puerta de la gerente se abre de golpe y sale Mavis con el cabello todo desarreglado murmurando cosas de mucho pedidos y cuentas, cuando nos mira con cara de psicópata

Mavis- que estan haciendo chicas?

A levy y a Lucy les corrio un escalofrio tremendo por la columna y se fueron alejando poco a poco de Mavis, quien volvia a su oficina arriscándose la cabeza calculando cosas.

Antes de salir a atender mas clientes, levy jalo de la manga a Lucy, quien se giro levemente, encontrando a una Levy sonrojada y desviando la mirada

Levy- lucy t-tu m-m-me acompañarias a comprar r-r-ropa para mi cita d-d-de mañana

Lucy- cita?!

Levy- no lo grites lucy!

Lucy- ok pero...como que una cita?

Levy- te cuento despues, entonces, me acompañas?

Lucy- claro que si, hoy, despues del trabajo vamos directo a la plaza del centro a comprar ropa para Levy MacGarden

Levy-gracias lucy

Lucy le sonrio y salio con una bandeja en la mano mientras que levy volvia a la cocina a sacar unos pedidos del refrigerador. ese día fue uno de los mas atareados para las chicas, pues, ellas trabajan en perfecta armonía es una sincronización de trabajo hecha por la gerente Mavis Vermillion, quien rara ves sale de su oficina, y hoy, que por casualidad de la vida erza no se presento, es el día donde llegan las facturas de todo tipo de gasto de el café FairyTail, el cual la pobre Mavis era la encargada de manejar la orden y economía del lugar.

Mavis- si sumo la cantidad de semillas de cacao y café me daría un total de 100 dólares...

Juvia- Mavis-sama...la m-m-mueca

dijo juvia con cara de espanto al ver la aterradora y estrezada mirada de Mavis, quien seguia susurrando cosas mientras calculaba cuentas, cuando se dio cuenta de que juvia le hablaba y giro la cabeza 90° a la derecha sin quitar la cara que tenia puesta

Mavis- que me decias Juvia-cha...

ella no pudo terminar la oración cuando Juvia se encontraba detrás de Levy, quien ya había entregado un par de pedidos en ese corto plazo de tiempo, y había entrado a la cocina para buscar otro, cuando fue interceptada por Juvia

Juvia- L-L-Levy-san...esta en la cricis de factura

dijo apuntando con un dedo tembloroso apuntando a Mavis quien se había desplazado a debajo de una mesa a calcular, pues después de varias horas a oscuras en su oficina, le ardían los ojos al permanecer mucho tiempo debajo de luz, ya sea artificial o natural

a eso, las chicas lo llaman "crisis de facturas"

a Levy le corrio un escalofrió tremendo por toda la columna y se echo hacia atrás junto a Juvia, quien permanecía pegada a su espalda.

Levy- no te preocupes, tengo la solución

dijo con brillo en sus gafas y las manos en un bolsillo de su vestido de Maid.

Levy- M-M-Mavis-s-s-sama...le tengo un regalo

dijo sacando una caja con 5 calculadoras de metal

Levy- estas son mas dificiles de romper...he...venga...tómela y cálmese...deje pasar la crisis de facturas...

Mavis levanto lentamente la cabeza mientrqa salia de debajo de la mesa. Levy se paro firmemente y respiro hondo al ver como la pequeña mujer, quien parecía mas bien una niña, se acercaba como serpiente y tomaba el paquete y se volvía a encerrar en su oscura oficina. Lucy y Juvia quienes se encontraban detrás de un contenedor de agua se asomaban lentamente

Lucy- se fue?

Levy- lo...lo logre...?

Juvia- si!

Levy- y sin ayuda de erza!

Lucy- pero no durara mucho

juvia- yo no se ustedes, pero yo me voy a seguir trabajando antes de que ella vuelva a salir

Levy- sierto

Lucy- oigan! No me dejen sola!

Trabajaron y trabajaron durante todo el dia, y tuvieron que ser mejores que ninjas para persuadir a Mavis de evitar la crisis de facturas. NIN NIN! y a pesar de que que estaban atareadas, lograron terminar el día...toda preguntándose, donde esta Erza?

* * *

><p><strong>espero lea guste, perdonen faltas ortográficas yo coherencia.**

**gracias por Reviews,follows y favorites**

**hasta la próxima **

**Gray happiness**

**me sentí de humor de subir cuatro capítulos, pues ya tengo como 5 mas listos, así que ámenme y que lo hayan disfrutado**


	10. de compras

**FairyTail no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10- de compras<strong>

Gajeel abrio los ojos lentamente soltando un grave gruñido mientras rompía el despertador. Ese era el tercero que rompía esa semana. Se paro de la cama con cara de pocos amigos cuando se dirigió a la cocina, y con la escena que se encontró...

Jellal-buenos días Babajeel

dijo con los pies sobre su mesa de comedor, con un libro en una mano y un moffin en la otra.

Gray- te apetece un moffin?

Dijo mientras se acomodaba para quedar sentado en el mueble, en el cual hace unos minutos estaba acostado comiendo el moffin

Gajeel-como demonios entraron a mi departamento?

Los otros dos apuntaron a la ventana, la cual la noche pasada, Gajeel había olvidado cerrar

Gajeel- como pudieron subir por la ventana si yo vivo en un 10 piso

Gray- enrredadera ñam ñam en la ventana una enredadera ñam ñam

Jellal- gray, termina de comer y luego habla

Gray lo miro con desprecio y trago lo que tenia en la boca.

Gajeel- aveces me pregunto si de verdad son hombres lobo, por que tienen mas complejos de gato que de lobo, lánzame un moffin jeltardado

Jellal le tiro un mofin a la cara, el cual luego callo en la mano. Gajeel se comió el moffin de una sola mordida

Gajeel- y para que están aquí?

Jellal- sabemos que tienes una cita,

Gray- asi que llame a Jellal para que me ayudara a buscarte ropa decente

Gajeel- y que hay de malo con la que yo tengo

Jellal- cinceramente...parece un saco de patatas negro

Gajeel- aja jeltardado, y pretenden hacer, por que yo me niego

Gray- ves, te dije que seria buena idea traer las sogas

dijo este sacando a su ves una soga y saco. Jellal y gray saltaron sobre Gajeel, quien forcejeaba y vociferaba maldiciones, amarrándole los brazos y poniéndole el saco en la cabeza

Gajeel- mierda congelada!maldito jeltardado

Jellal- muy bien gray, ahora noquéalo para poderlo llevar en paz

gray golpeo el tope del cuello de Gajeel, haciendo que este callera inconsciente en brazos de Jellal

Jellal- caramba, pesa mas que una morsa, ayúdame gray

Gray- claro

con esto, lo cargaron hasta el acensor, donde lo arrojaron como saco de patatas y lo usaban de asiento.

Jellal- no puedo creer que me convencieras de esto, y por que a mi, por que no a Natsu o a Zeref

Gray- por que si pasamos por la area comercial, te juro que Natsu no se detendría hasta haberse tragado todo lo que se pueda meter a la boca

Jellal- y Zeref?

Gray- se la pasaria detrás de mi todo el tiempo por que seguro le daría vergüenza hablar con alguna otra persona

Jellal- y yo fui el mas indicado? Yo quien deberia estar atendiendo aquella casa maldita donde esta mi compañera?

Gray- no que hay mas de 20 mucamas ahí?

Jellal- si...pero!

Gray-mira, ya llegamos al primer piso, será mejor que salgamos antes de nos vea un vecino

dijo tomando las piernas de , aun que iba maldiciendo en voz vaja, tomo a gajeel por debajo de los brazos mientras lo arrojaban a el auto de Gray.

Gray- ves, cencillo, ahora solo queda ir a la zona comercial

* * *

><p><strong>por otra parte<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>levy pov<strong>

Lucy- levy! Mira ese vestido

Levy- esta lindo, pero un poco pegado...no crees?

Lucy- si...ay mira aquel!

Lucy y yo llevaban caminando por el centro comercial por casi una hora, entrando de tienda en como si todo lo lindo fuese hombre, pues todo era para chicas con mas definitivamente, me deprimía . que se creen los diseñadores de modas, que todas las mujeres tienen pechonalidades como los de Lucy. gire la cabeza y vi otra tienda, en esta tienda hubo un vestido naranja sencillo, pero delicado. Salí de la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo y me acerque a el vestido, gire un poco la vuelta y vi que Lucy corría detrás mío con tres bolsas, volví a girar la cabeza y entre a la tienda, tomo el vestido y espere a Lucy para entrar a el vestidor.

Lucy- levy! No puedes salir corriendo así como así

Levy- es que nada en esa tienda me servía, voltee la cabeza y me encanto este vestido, ahora acompáñame a medírmelo

La tome de en braso y fuimos a el area de vestido me entro como si fuese hecho para mi, me arregle el moño blanco, que por cierto tenia, y también las mangas, no puedo creer que no me di cuenta que estos mire al espejo y me sentí segura de mi misma. Salí de el vestidor para quedar en frente de Lucy, quien se friso al verme.

Levy- y...que te parece Lucy?

Lucy-...

Levy- ...no te quedes así, me hace pensar que me queda mal

lentamente fui bajando mi cabeza para mostrar que me deprimía, logrado que Lucy reaccionara

Lucy- he! No, te queda bien, muy bien de hecho, cuando saliste y te vi, te quedo tan bien que me quede pasmada cuando te vi

Levy- enserio...pense que lo odiaste y por eso no te moviste

Lucy- claro queno, si lo hubiese odiado hubiese puesto una cara de espanto.

Levy- ha.

Dije esto sintiendome aliviada, cuando vi como a Lucy se le iluminaba la cara, oh esto va a ser malo.

Lucy- ya que tenemos el vestido, adivina que toca buscar?!

Levy- [suspiro] que toca?..

Lucy- Accesorios y zapatos!

Casi me doy y facepalm al oír eso, Lucy me tomo del brazo y me jalo al área de accesorios. Mejor debí haberle preguntado a juvia...

* * *

><p><strong>en otra parte<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel pov<strong>

Gajeel- no, me niego a usar esa cosa

Jellal- ay babajeel, si sigues negándote a todo, no vamos a poder elegir nada

Gray- gajeel pruébate esto

dijo mientras me lanzaba a la cara un t-shirt gris. lo atrape con facilidad y lo alargue para verlo, era horrible

Gajeel- que clase de gustos tienes gray, esta cosa es horrenda

se la tire en la cara pero con mas fuerza

Gray- ay! Ok esta fea, pero no me la tienes que tirar a la cara de esa forma!

Jellal- callense! Estamos en una tienda, y miren, ya han hecho que nos miren

afuera de la tienda estaban un montón de chicas que miraban a gray y a Jellal como babosas. Y cuando las miraron soltaron un "kyaa" que ensordecía a quien lo escuchara. Dios! Las humanas son tan chillonas, excepto Levy, ella solo es una enana. ha! Levy, me emociona nuestra cita...pensaba tanto en Levy, que no me di cuenta que un pequeño sonrojo se posaba en mi cara...y que Gray y Jellal se estaban riendo de mi cara

Jellal- ay babajeel, cuidado que se te sale la baba

Gray- quita esa cara de baboso enamorado

Gajeel- dejenme en paz!

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a una parte apartada de la tienda. estaba refunfuñando cosas mientras me alejaba, cuando vi algo que me llamo la atención. era camiseta manga larga gris que tenia escrito en grafiti "stoneheart" .la tome y me acerque a los otros dos quienes seguían riendo, pero cuando miraron que tenia una camiseta en mis manos dejaron de reír y en cambio se acercaron a mi

Jellal- y eso

Gajeel- eres mas retardado de lo que pensaba jeltardado, es una camiseta estúpido

Jellal- vuelveme a llamar asi y te parto la cara

Gray- ay si que linda la camiseta, te queda bien!

Dijo gray tratando de cambiar el tema para evitarnos una pelea y no tener que arrastrarnos a su auto después.

Gray- por que no vas y te la pruebas

Gajeel- esta bien

le dirigi una mirada de muerte a Jellal y me dirigí a el puse la camiseta con facilidad, pues era un poco holgada. salí de el probador y me puse en frente de Gray y Jellal, quienes al verme pusieron una cara de analizar . Jellal saco una bufanda negra (de la nada) y me la amarro al cuello, Gray saco una liga de cabello y me amarro mi melena en un cola baja. ambos relajaron y rostro me empujaron en frente de un espejo.

Gray- te ves bien babajeel

Jellal- ay que admitirlo, somos unos expertos

gray y jellal chocaron los 5 a mis espaldas

Gajeel- que expertos ni expertos, fui yo quien escogió la camiseta, ustedes solo pusieron la liga y la bufanda

Jellal- unos jeans negros y te veras tan bien como yo

dijo dando una vuelta y con los brazos abiertos, logrando que las chicas en la vitrina soltaran otro "kyaa" y dejándonos semi-sordos a los tres.

Gray- jellal...no hagas nada asi por favor, no quiero quedar sordo

Gajeel- por favor

fije mientras volvia a el probador para quitarme la camiseta y demás así poderla comprar y alejarme de estos dos e ir a dormir a mi casa así fue, pagamos las cosas, salimos a estragos de la tienda por el monton de chicas. aquellos dos se subieron al auto de Gray mientras que yo pedí un niego a irme junto a ese Jeltardado. Y por fin...mi cama, me lanza como si fuese una piscina y me dormí sin siquiera ponerme la piyama. Es muy temprano, la cita es a las 8 de la noche, y ahora apenas son las 1 de la tarde, voy a dormir un rato

* * *

><p>por otra parte<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Levy pov<strong>

llevaba 7 fundas en mis brazos, 3 eran mías y cuatro de Lucy. no puedo creer que casi nos sacan de la tienda por que Lucy la quería comprar entera. Metí con dificultad las bolsas de Lucy en su auto, el cual era diminuto

Lucy- y...listo, todas mis 23 fundas están adentro! Es un nuevo record!

Levy- algun dia tu papa descubrira donde estamos si sigues usando su tarjeta de crédito de esa forma

Lucy cambio su exprecio, de alegre a seria para luego mirarme como si hubiese dicho una mala palabra en frente de mi mama

Levy- solo decia...

nos subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos a nuestro en el acensor de la manera mas incomoda, las fundas de compras nos llegaban a la y entramsoo todas las fundas a la sala.y todo eso...En silencio...ok, admito que me pase

Levy- lo siento lucy, se que es tema el cual prometimos las 5 no mencionar

Lucy-esta bien Levy, admito que me pase un poco con las compras

dijo mirando las 23 fundas que yacían en el sofá y la mesa de la sala. ambas soltamos sonoras carcajadas

Levy- lucy! Con "pocas compras" Ja ja

Lucy- es cierto! ja ja ja

nos pasamos la tarde riendonos de las tonterías de Lucy y otras cosas. que emoción, tendré una cita!

* * *

><p><strong>lo siento por no publicar ayer. sinceramente se me olvido. perdón por faltas ortográficas yo sentido**

**hasta la próxima ves**

**Gray happiness**


	11. la cita

**FairyTail no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 11 la cita<strong>

**Gajeel pov**

me levante relajado y descanzado, mire el reloj, solo son las 7 de la noche, me da tiempo a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Me levante y me duche. Que bien me cae el agua tibia. Sacudo mi cabello mientras el agua cae por todo mi ser. Suspiro aliviado mientras salgo de la ducha y me entro a la habitacion y miro que justo al lado de donde yo dormia habian un par de fundas, los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente y empeze la labor de cambiarme. Primero boxers, luego pantalones, la camiseta, venda de cabello y la liga de el mismo. Me mire al espejo. Paresco un muñeco Ken.

Gajeel-me las pagaras Jellal.

Tome las llaves del auto y mi billetera y sali rumbo al cine. Me pregunto como estara Levy. Rei con un leve sonrojo. WTF Gajeel? Como que un sonrojo? Se hombre!

**Por otra parte**

**levy pov**

Lucy- LEVY NO TE MUEVAS TANTO!

Levy- NO PUEDO LUCY

Lucy- es que si te sigues moviendo quedara mal el peinado!

Levy- ay ya!

Lucy-...ves, ya esta

Levy- gracias

Lucy- CARAMBA YA SON LAS 8.05

levy- LAS QUE?!

Lucy- RUN LEVY RUUUUN

recoji mis cosas y sali corriendo hacia la parada de autobuses. Ay! Ojala el no este ahi

por otra parte

**gajeel pov **

llevo 15 minutos aquí. Sali de mi casa temprano pensando que levy tambien lo haria...y no. he estado dando vueltas por toda la plaza recibiendo miradas de todos y siendo perseguido "disimuladamente" por un grupo de chicas. Me detuve para descansar un poco cuando fui rodeado por un grupo de chicas. Por kami! Estaba tratando dee ignorarlas cuando vi una cabellera azul, un poco agitada por alguna u otra razon, me incline a verla y... era Jellal, al quien se le callo el sombrero desde la escalera electrica, el y grya estaban agitados por el hecho de que se le hubiese caido, estupidos... ellos rapidamente detectaron mi mirada asecina sobre ellos y trataron de ocultarse tras de el sombrero de Gray. Iba a abrirme el paso entre el grupete de chicas acosadoras cuando senti un leve jalon en de mi camiceta, me di la vuelta, frustado, cuando vi que la responzable de ese acto era levy. La mire bien, y lucia hermosa...un notable sonrojo se poso en mi cara, desvie la mirada para que levy no se diese cuenta del sonrojo. Agh! Maldito corazon! Por que te aceleras ahora!

Levy- siento...la tardanza

Gajeel- ah...no te preocues, no llevo tiempo aquí

las chicas acosadoras se dispersaron decespcionadas, les pasa por estar de acosadoras. Pude sentir las miradas de todos sobre nosotros. Malditos oidos super dotados de hombre lobo, puedo escuchar como todos dicen, "hacen linda pareja" refiriendose a nosotros por su culpa no puedo dejar este molesto sonrojo. Mire a Levy, ella estaba de la misma manera que yo, a pesar de que no podia escuchar los murmullos como yo los escucho. Caminabamos en silencio...bastante incomodo, por que, aparte de que Gray y Jellal nos estaban persiguiendo, estaba el hecho de que hambos estabamos sonrojados el unos por el otro...

Levy- gajeel-kun...etto, que pelicula vamos a ver?

Gajeel- ah... cual quieres ver?

Levy se quedo pensativa y dirigio la mirada hacia una cartelera. Me incline un poco para ver que ella miraba "A werewolf story" ella al darse cuenta que me di cuenta de su eleccion, alejo la mirada. Es adorable que no sepa disimular, pero por que lo quiere disimular

Gajeel- en serio quieres ver esa pelicula, verdad?

Levy- ah! eh...si...

Gajeel- pues vamos, entre mas temprano mejor.

La tome de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la vendedoras de entrada...la mano de levy es pequeña...suave...delicada. Me gusta sostenerla, y no estaria de mas decir que me gusta estar con ella, o si?

**Levy pov**

de pronto el me tomo de la mano, mi cara se sonrojo tan fuertemente, que no podia nisiquiera pensar por unos segundos. Lentamente me relaje y fije mi atencion en la mano de gajeel, era mucho mas grande que la mia por supuesto, las manos de todos son mas grandes que las mias, excepto las de mavis...mavis parece una niña. En fin, volviendo a Gajeel...subi la cabeza para mirarlo...no me habia fijado que el se habia amarrado el cabello con una liga, tampoco de lo bien que se veia...mi sonrojo se intensifico aun mas, era casi doloroso.

Compramos las entradas y aun asi no nos soltabamos de las manos. No nos sentiamos incomodos, no, al contrario, se sentia bien...al menos eso creo yo. Entramos a la sala justo cuando la pelicula empezo. La sala estaba llena de parejas acarameladas. Mire a gajeel, el estaba mirando profundamente la pantalla, me pregunto que estara pensando

gajeel pov

que pelicula tan mentirosa. Los hombres lobos nos volvemos lobos aun mas grandes, no hombres peludos, tambien esta el hecho de que nos reprecentan unos maricas con cara bonita, no es ser bonitos, idiotas, es ser fuertes y reconocidos en la manada, tambien nosotros no andamos por ahi sin camisa solo por que si! Bueno...gray si...pero que importa, ese no es el punto! Dan vergüenza...senti una patada en la parte tracera de mi asciento, me di la vuelta...otra ves, Jellal y Gray.

Gray- oye, que tanto miras esos maricas

Jellal- si, prestale atencion a tu chica

Gajeel- no es mi culpa que tantas mentiras sobre los hombres lobos y que mi mente automaticamente los corrija

Gray- mejor sera que la atiendas o se ira

Jellal- si!

Gajeel- mejor sera que ustedes se vallan

con esto ellos se paron y se fueron refunfuñando cosas de que "su mision secreta arruinada" ja!

La pelicula se acabo, y levy y yo nos paramos en un restaurante a cenar. El celular de levy enpezo a sonar, enfoque en su celular, la llamaba una tal "Lucy" a la cual levy respondio su llamada con un "que quieres ahora?!" . Poco depues ella volvio y se sento en la silla que anterior mente ella ocupaba.

Levy- perdona la interrupcion

Gajeel- no hay problema...

silencio incomodo denuevo

Levy- y...te gustan los hombres lobos?

Gajeel- he?

Levy- ah! Es que como la primera ves que nos vimos tu escojiste un libro de hombres lobos...

Gajeel- bueno...no exactamente, ese libro es para un amigo mio que vive en russia y no lo venden aya por eso me lo pidio a mi...(?)

en relidad me invente esa respuesta, pues no puedo decirle que no, pues la desilucionara y querra el libro, no puedo decirle que si, luego empezara un aburrida charla sobre lo que yo conosco muy bien, asi que...

Levy- ah

Gajeel- puedo notar que a ti si te gustan, por que te gustan?

Levy- es una larga historia...

Gajeel- tengo tiempo, te puedo escuchar

Levy- no me creeras si te lo digo, es una historia muy rara

Gajeel- he visto y oido cosas muy raras en este mundo, no me importaria escuchar una mas

Levy- tu te lo buscaste...

Gajeel- adelante

**levy pov**

Levy-Cuando era pequeña, mis padres y yo siempre saliamos a una cabaña en tiempo de vacaniones. Ahi siempre jugabamos, reiamos y sonreiamos. Una ves, mi padre me conto que en el bosque, justo en el centro de el bosque las ardillas siervos y conejos se juntaban a charlas y jugar, yo, como niña que era, me emocione y sali a mitad de la noche a busacar esos animalitos. Me adentre en el bosque y me perdi casi de inmediatamente, oi unos aullidos a lo lejos, me asute, me puse allorar y me cobije en las raices de un gran arbol seco. Llevaba un gran tiempo llorando, cuando un gran lobo, bueno era aun mas grande que un lobo pero en fin, el se sento frente a mi y lamio mis lagrimas, me subio sobre su lomo y empezo a caminar. Al principio estaba asustada y confundida, pero luego empece a reir y jugar con su pelo hasta que llegamos a mi cabaña, me despedi y el lobo volvio a desaparecer. Desde entonces me gustan los hombres lobo

Gajeel- interesante...

Levy- no me crees verdad?..

Gajeel- quien dijo eso, creo en tu historia

lo mire sorprendida, el era la primera persona en creerme...nisiquiera mis padre...pero el...de pronto el puso una mano en mi cabeza y me sonrio cariñozamente

Gajeel- esta bien Levy, puedes confiar ahora

me quede embelezada, el emanaba un aura tan segura y amable, cosa que a primera vista, nunca se pensaria que el poseeria tal cualidad para dar una sensacion de calma. Cuando menos me di cuenta, un sonrojo notable desde kilometros.

El se acerco a mi, y me beso, tierna, suave y lentamente. No fue un beso con deseos de mas ni de menos, fue calmado y suficiente. Senti su corazon, el estaba tan agitado como yo,cuando nos separamos, el silencio se apodero del momento. Sin darnos cuenta, el tiempo volo, y ya nos estabamos depidiendonos. Fue hermoso.

Llegue a mi casa y encotre a lucy con cara de pedofila espernadome a oscuras a mitad de la sala

Levy- lucy...creo que me enamore de el

Lucy- Que?!

**Gajeel pov**

tome mi telefono y llame a jellal

Gajeel- listo, no estoy dudando con mi eleccion, ella es a la que voy a elegir y mañana mismo nos la vamos a llevar, si o si

Jellal- esta bien, esta bien, nos reuniremos en tu casa mañana

* * *

><p><strong>espero les guste perdón por las faltas ortográficas yo de coherencia **

**hasta el próximo viernes o sábado **

**Gray Happiness **


	12. planeando y logrando

**FairyTail no me pertenece**

**capitulo 12 planeando y logrando **

**Lucy pov**

dure la noche entera preguntándole a Levy como le fue en la cita. Ay! Fue tan adorable verla sonrojada todo el tiempo mientras lo contaba. Me estaba burlando de ella por el hecho de que se enamoro de alguien que apenas conoce y que antes de la cita estuvo peleando como marido y mujer, y lo gracioso es que hacen buena pareja. Levy ahora esta durmiendo como una roca, yo tengo un poco de sueño, pero no es nada que no se pueda resolver con un energizarte y una pequeña caminata.

Salí de el apartamento con mi ropa de caminar, y empecé a trotar, que lindo día!

**Por otra parte**

**natsu pov**

Ayer recibí una llamada de jellal diciendo que debiamos estar en casa de Gajeel a las 6:00...y ya eran las 6:30...sali de mi casa con un pedazo de carne en mi boca, y una botella de jugo en la otra. Me trague la carne y abri el jugo, me lo empeze a beber y seguia corriendo. Estaba tan concentrado en mi jugo y correr que choque con una persona y ambos caimos

Natsu- ay ay que daño

Persona- ay...auch...

levante la cabeza y me quede embeleado. Esboce una sonrisa, la persona me miro extraño

Natsu-...ah! Perdón!

Persona- no hay problema...

Natsu- Natsu Dragneel, mucho gusto

Persona- Lucy Hearfillia

Natsu- lindo nombre

Lucy- gracias

me puse de pie y la ayude a levantarse. Otra ves, me quede embelesado con sus ojos

Lucy- ah...hola..?

Natsu- ah! Perdón, vives aquí?

Lucy- si...

Natsu- nunca te habia visto

Lucy- ah, es que salgo temprano para el trabajo y la Uni.

Natsu- ah, estudias

Lucy- si, Artes escénicas

Natsu- woa, eres actriz?

Lucy- bueno...voy a serlo

Natsu- woa

Lucy- y tu?

Natsu- yo trabajo

Lucy- en que?..

cerré un ojo y sonrei coquetamente, esto le causo un sonrojo a ella, y mire mi reloj

Natsu- soy cantante en un bar y alguien importante en una empresa, pero no puedo hablar mas, es confidencial y...me tengo que ir, llego 40 minutos tarde a una reunión, adiós Lucy-chan

Lucy- adiós...Natsu-kun

me despedi con la mano y corrí a mi auto. Espero haberle caído bien...me gusta...la invitare a salir la próxima ves

**Tiempo despues **

**NN **

Natsu entro por la ventana y se encontró a todos, incluyendo a Zeref que venia con una bandeja de te y galletitas en las manos, mirándolo con cara de póker

Gajeel- que nadie entra por la puerta hoy en día?

Zeref- pero yo...

Jellal- silencio Zerefina, tu eres un princeso delicado

Zeref- silencio Jeltardado

Natsu- A! Ya vamos a empezar con la competencia de insultos? por que me quiero unir

Gray- no cabeza de lava

Natsu- callate mierda congelada

Gajeel-ya ya, empecemos a planear

Jellal- buen punto...propongan ideas

Zeref- que tal si la inducimos en un sueño falso, digo, Jellal, ya tienes esa capacidad?

Jellal- si...que opinas Gajeel?

Gajeel- es una buena idea, pero que habrá en el sueño para hacer que ella venga a mi sin herirla?..

Gray- podemos llenar el sueño de nieblita, y que haya un camino de luz

Natsu- y que al final de el camino estés tu, en un aro de fuego!

Gajeel- omitamos el aro de fuego y estaremos bien

Zeref- no hay algo que le guste a ella, por que yo en su lugar no seguiría un camino de luz a mitad de la neblina en medio de total oscuridad, eso seria sospechoso, seria mejor poner algo que le guste, así será mas sencillo atraerla, no creen?

Jellal- buen punto...

Demás- si...

Gajeel- seria muy sencillo para nosotros...pues a ella le gustan los hombres lobo, pequeña uno interactuó con ella

Los demas lo vieron sorprendidos, es raro que un hombre lobo interactúe con un humano en su forma de lobo, y en el mundo de los hombres lobos, eso es una falta grabe...

Gray- entonces...solo tendremos que estar convertidos

Gajeel- si

Natsu- por que no la rodeamos y la guiamos hacia ti, así no hay que forzar mas la vista de Jellal al crear ese camino de luz

Jellal- que raro, algo coherente saliendo de la boca de Natsu...

natsu miro desafiante a jellal

Jellal- pero es una buena idea.

Gajeel- si

Gray- ahora la pregunta es, como la vamos a hacer salir de su casa.

Natsu- podemos hacerla salir...tarde de el restaurant

todos dirigieron su atencion a natsu, quien sonreía con picardía, y contaba su plan

**Por otra parte **

Lucy- LEVY LEVY LEVY LEVY! Mavis nos va a ahorcar si vamos tarde! Apúrate!

Levy salio de el cuarto con una bota puesta y la otra en su mano

Levy- voy voy

Levy bajo junto a lucy al parqueo y ambas pasaron a buscar a Juvia, quien las esperaba con desesperación

Juvia-...20 minutos...20 minutos tarde

Lucy- si Levy, 20 minutos

Levy- ok, no fue mi culpa de que tal señorita! Me mantuviera despierta hasta las 4 de la mañana para preguntarme de mi cita

Juvia- cita? Con quien? Con tus libros

Lucy y juvia se empezaron a reir y Levy le dio un golpecito a juvia en el hombro

Levy- no, con un chico de verdad...esta ves...

Juvia- woa, cuéntame

Levy- oh Kami-sama por que?

Lucy- mejor te lo cuento yo

Lucy le conto a juvia como fue la cita de Levy, quien estaba completamente sonrojada. Cuando llegaron al restaurant, Mavis las estaba esperando junto a la puerta junto a un chico de cabello castaño

Mavis- entonces si Max, empiesas a trabajar hoy mismo

Lucy- Mavis-san...quien es el?

Mavis- es un sustituto, pues Erza no se ha presentado los últimos días, hoy tengo que salir temprano y seguro Juvia tiene practica de natación

Juvia- si...como sabia?

Mavis- lo calcule

Lucy- entonces levy y yo cerraremos

Levy- asi parece ser

Mavis sonrio y entro al restaurant junto a los demás

**por otra parte **

**Natsu pov**

entramos al café y nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre, vi a Lucy y me pare en seguida a saludarla

Natsu- Lucy! Hola!

Lucy- Natsu-san?..

me acerque a ella y volvi a sonreir coquetamente, sonrió y entrego el pedido que tenia en la mano

Natsu- eso se ve delicioso

Lucy- es un nuevo platillo, se llama Fairy Sphere, pues tiene forma de esfera

Natsu- suena interesante...quiero uno!

Lucy- ah si? Pues te pido uno ahora mismo

Lucy se adentro en la cocina y yo volvi a mi asiento. Gajeel miraba de reojo a Levy. Quien también lo miraba, ambos sonrojados por la presencia del otro, es adorable el hecho de que "el gran Gajeel" este en ese estado a la hora de enamorarse. Una chica rubia, mucho mas pequeña que todas las demás se acerco a nuestra mesa con una bandeja, la cual portaba mi FairySphere, me desilusione cuando vi que no era Lucy...suspire deprimido, en fin, seguro será delicioso...

ella entrego el platillo a Natsu y sostubo la bandeja con ambas manos.

Mesera- Mi nombre es Mavis y seré su mesera el día de hoy! Que desean pedir?

Empecé a comer mi postre, cuando note que Zeref tenia un gran sonrojo y empezo a tartamudear. Mire a Gray y el tambien lo noto. Se podia notar que la causante de tal reaccion era nuestra mescera Mavis. Le comunique el mensaje a Gajeel y Jellal,

Jellal- Mavis-chan, podría acercarse un poco mas a el, es que no habla tan alto

Mavis- ah, ok

Mavis se ascerco a el rostro de Zeref y le sonrió tiernamente, Zeref se sonrojo aun mas, tanto así que se desmallo. Todos nos estábamos riendo, mientras que Mavis estaba sobre el intentando despertarlo. Mavis fue a la cocina por el kit de primeros auxilios y Lucy termino haciendo nuestros pedidos y entregándolos. Me encanta su presencia...lastima que ella forme parte de el plan...

**Tiempo despues **

**Lucy pov**

Levy y yo estabamos saliendo de el restaurant, el dia habia sido largo, pero no molestoso, de hecho me gusto, pues el vecino natsu se paso la tarde con nosotros, de hecho lo hiso por que su amigo se desmallo y Mavis lo estaba atendiendo...y duraron tanto por que cada ves que su amigo despertaba y veia a mavis tan cerca, volvia y se apagaba, esto asusto tanto a Mavis que la pobre Mavis se puso a llorar gritando " no sigas el túnel de luz me oíste, no sigas la luz!" ...las cosas se pusieron locas. Estábamos caminando a casa, pues había dejado mi carro en casa, cuando vi a Natsu a lo lejos

Lucy- Natsu-san!

El se volteo confundido y se dirigio hacia nosotras. Levy me miro con picardía y me dio leves codazos en el brazo y se fue con la escusa de que se le quedo algo en el restaurant...maldita seas Levy!

Lucy- natsu, que raro verte por aquí

Natsu- ah, es que estoy en una apuesta con mis amigos de que puedo llegar a la casa de uno de ellos caminando y esta es la ruta

Lucy- ah ja ja!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsu no estaba.

**Por otra parte**

**Levy pov **

deje a Lucy con el tal natsu a solas, es obvio que se gustan, así que me fui a otra parte. Me detuve en seco, pues vi a Gajeel y otro chico despaldas, el chico tenia un arma en la mano y pareciese como si este fuese a clavársela a Gajeel.

Levy- GAJEEL!

Este y el chico se voltearon a verme, de pronto, enfoque en los ojos de el chico, los cuales eran de un extraño amarillo brilloso, y luego todo se apago. Cuando desperté, estaba en un lugar muy extraño, estaba bastante oscuro, pero con neblina color blanco, me pare y vi que estaba rodeada de 4 bestias, parecían lobos pero eran mucho mas grandes y extraños. Las bestias empezaron a caminar en una dirección, al principio no entendí por que lo hacían, pero luego cuando ellos se voltearon a verme, comprendí que querían que los siguiera, y así lo hice, aun que aun tenia mis dudas. Nos detuvimos después de un buen tiempo de caminar y llegamos a un lugar un poco mas iluminado, donde pude reconocer Gajeel, me alegre bastante cuando lo vi sano y salvo. Corrí hacia el y lo abrase por atrás.

Levy- me alegra tando que estes bien! Me asuste bastante cuando...

no pude terminar la frase, cuando Gajeel me tomo de la cintura y me beso, mirándome vacíamente. Sus ojos no reflejaban nada, lentamente me fui durmiendo, perdía la conciencia y lo ultimo que llegue a ver fueron los vacíos ojos de Gajeel.

Levy- ga...jeel..?

**aquí esta! perdón por faltas ortográficas y/o de coherencia y...la tardansa, ayer debi subirlo pero el internet de mi casa es una M y se daño**

**espero les guste y por fa dejen reviews :´3 **

**Gray Happiness **


	13. pacto

**Capitulo 13 – pacto**

Lucy llego a su casa despues de quedarse un rato largo viendo a su alrededor buscado a Natsu, quien parecía haberse desaparecido en el aire. Llego a su casa y tiro su bolso a el mueble y suspiro

Lucy- levy, no me importa si estas ocupada en lo que sea, me las pagaras, me dejaste sola con Natsu

Lucy espero una respuespuesta y nada, se dirigio a el cuarto de levy, a asustarla, pues ella creía que su compañera de apartamento y amiga estaba durmiendo, pero no era así. Lucy entro a el cuarto y se lazo sobre un bulto el cual ella creía que era Levy, pero este solo se desvaneció a medida que Lucy caía en ella. Lucy se dio cuenta que ella no estaba ahí y salió de la habitación, miro a su alrededor y todo estaba intacto. La preocupación empezó a llenar su cabeza. La llamo al celular, pero no lo tomaba. 11 llamadas y nada, ahora si...la preocupación inundo a Lucy, empezó a pensar posibles razones, pero ninguna parecía coherente. Lucy se sentó en el sofá y empezó a respirar profundo. Su celular empezó a sonar, lo tomo esperanzada, esperando que fuera Levy, pero no, era Juvia.

Lucy- Juvia?

Juvia- LUCY!

Juvia se oía asustada y desesperada, y agregarle esa sensación de preocupación a Lucy fue una bomba

Lucy- no se lo que vas a decir, pero ven a mi casa, ahora! Yo llamo a Mavis.

Juvia- o-ok!

Juvia colgó y Lucy suspiro mientras le marcaba a Mavis

Lucy- Mavis-chan...reunión en mi casa, ahora

Mavis colgo sin siquiera decir nada

**Lucy pov**

saque bolsas de dormir del armario. Algunas cosas para hablar y no ser molestadas con cualquier cosa del exterior. Algunas linternas y cobijas, por si queríamos dormir abrasadas. Tiempo después la puerta sonó, me dirigí a ella, la abrí y ahí estaban Mavis y Juvia. Mavis se estaba arrugando un ojo, al parecer estaba durmiendo cuando la llame, por otro lado, juvia estaba temblorosa y aun con la ropa con la cual salió de el restaurant ,y supongo que que a natación, puesta. Las deje pasar y amabas se sentaron en el mueble, yo me sente en el mueble conlgante.

Lucy- bueno...

Juvia- ERZA DESAPARECIO!

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuestra peli azul amiga, Mavis de inmediato salto a abrasarla.

Juvia- yo (snef) fui a su casa, mire por la ventana y estaba todo vacío y oscuro (sneef) la llame al teléfono y no contestaba (sneef) Erza es la mas estricta con el pacto...algo malo...muy malo paso...

Mavis- woa...hay que llamar a la policia...

Lucy- no...recuerda el pacto, si hacemos algún movimiento en falso, ellos nos encontraran

a las tres nos corrio un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo. Odiabamos recodar el pacto, a nuestro pasado, a nuestra obligación a nuestros padres...todo por que? Por un sucio trato, del cual nosotras logramos escapar todas, y por tal razón estaban en este continente tan lejano a su hogar.

Mavis- lucy, no es necesario recondar...algo que nos hiere dia a dia

**NN **

**flash back**

_y que es ese algo, pues es un trato hecho por 4 empeces, cada una de ellas apunto de caer en banca rota, haciendo y desaciendo promesas...cada una, con Hijas bellas pribilegiadas y unicas, claro. Las empresas estaban en gran apuro, mientras que sus hijas jugaban todas juntas...unidas por siempre...con junto a una pequeña escarlata, que luego se tornaria en su salvadora y heroína._

_Lucy y mavis corrian a el patio tracero de la casa, donde se encontraban Levy y Juvia espenado las para tomar el te. Una niñas de 14 años jugando a beber el te...en la sociedad eso se veria ridiculo, pero para ellas, quienes eran tratadas como reinas, era lo mas normal de el mundo._

_Juvia- Lucy- chan. Mavis-chan, por que tan tarde_

_Lucy- es que nuestros sombreros no estaban listos_

_Juvia- buen punto_

_todas rieron con gozo...a lo lejos, detras de un matorral, obserbava la escena una chica cuyo pelo escarlata brillaba contra el sol mañanero dandole la apariencia de una gema que flotaba al compas de la briza, se sentaba a contemplar la escena con atención. Generalmente iba a ese lugar a observar la misma escena, cuatro damas sentadas, le gustaba la idea de las damas, por que ella quería ser una caballera de armadura dorada, quien protegiera aquellos que estén en peligro, alegrara a quienes lloraran y sonriera cada día por estar viva. A pesar de que ya en esos tiempo ese tipo de comportamiento, simplemente le hacia feliz ver la felicidad de los amigos y familias, aun que nunca haya sentido esas alegrías. _

_Una de las damas se dio cuenta de su presencia, Juvia, quien se paro y fue directamente en su dirección, La chica de cabellos color escarlata, se alejo un poco, y se oculto detrás de un arbusto. Juvia se sonrojo un poco ante la belleza de su rostro y cabello. _

_Juvia- no tengas miedo, Erza, cuantas veces te he dicho que te puedes unir a nosotras? _

_Erza- es que me gusta protegerlas desde lejos_

_Lucy- no es necesario, Erza, estamos protegidas con estos muros _

_Mavis- ademas todas sabemos defensa personal, tu misma nos enseñaste _

_Levy- y con todo lo que nos hiciste estudiar..._

_todas soltaron una carcajada. Erza salió de el arbusto y se sentó junto a ella s en la mesa. Aun que Erza no tenia una familia rica que la mantuviera como una reina, así como a sus amigas, ella formaba parte de la guardia de la casa de los Layus, familia a la cual pertenecía Juvia, por lo tanto convivía todo el tiempo con ella, tomando en cuanta el echo de que las demás iban todos lo días. Erza ya estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de las chicas, y las conocía de pies a cabeza._

_Levy era una chica calladita con los desconocidos, pero a la hora de discutir era una fiera, le gustaban los libros y, por una razón, tenia un fetiche por los hombres lobos...nunca nadie le pregunta el por que _

_Lucy es una chica coqueta simpatica y traviesa, que disfrutaba de la compañía de cualquiera, siempre activa y fugaz pero al mismo tiempo delicada y amable_

_Juvia es una chica introvertida, dulce, amable y cariñosa, es amigable pero tiende a temer de los demás, pero una ves que se vuelven unidas, puede ser hasta traviesa con la persona en cuestión_

_Mavis es una persona delicada, sonriente, risueña y muy inteligente, hasta el punto de engañar a los adultos que conviven con ella, a veces Erza duda de conocerla, pues de ves en cuanto, algo en su mirada se oscurece...algo así como si ocultara algo..._

_en fin, estas 5 chicas se habían vuelto amigas hasta el punto de considerarse hermanas. Pero la tempestad pondría a prueba ese lazo, y la confianza una en la otra..._

_Años vienen y van, cumpliendo 18 cada una, una por una celebraba sus 18 años, incluyendo a erza, quien se contento solo con un maletín de espadas. Y cada ves mas...las chicas se unían una con la otra..._

_una mañana, erza merondeba como siempre haciendo guardia en la noche, junto a Juvia, quien tambien estaba despierta y se unio a erza en su vigilancia. Juvia y erza se susurraban una a la otra, cuando vieron una luz al final del pasillo, al principio no le dieron importancia, pero luego al oír la vos de los padres de las demás de sus amigas. Erza y Juvia se cobijaron en una esquina para oír mejor la conversación entre Jude heartbeat, Frank Mcjard, Angel Verzen y Gabriel Layus. _

_Frank- no podemos mas con las cuentas...no hay otra alternativa..._

_Angel- no puedo creer que vallamos a tomar esa decisión tan indiferente sobre nuestras hijas..._

_Gabriel- supongo que sera lo mas util, ademas...solo son mujeres, no importa su opinion _

_Jude- lo que dice Gabriel es cierto..._

_A Erza le herbia la sangre, como pueden hablar así de las mujeres...y mas refiriéndose a sus hijas..._

_Jude-mañana mismo nos llevaremos a las niñas y las venderemos a los mejores compradores...nos darán bastante, pues aun son puras. _

_Juvia empezo a llorar en silencio, Erza la tomo de los hombros y la llevo a su cuarto y se encerraron ahí _

_Erza- escúchame Juvia, así como de pequeñas prometí que las iba a proteger Ahora las protegeré, no dejare que las toquen, entendiste?!_

_Juvia ascientio su cabeza. Erza empeso a buscar los documentos de ella y de juvia para luego ir a las casas de las demas, las cuales no quedaban lejos e reccojio los papeles de cada una. Les explico a cada una lo que sucedia, con el testimonio de Juvia quein aun seguia en shock. Erza tomo de las manos a sus amigas y partieron en el primer vuelo a américa, cambiaron sus nombres a Lucy Hearfillia, Juvia Lorax, Levy McGarden y Mavis Vermillion, borraron su rastro y empezaron con su nueva identidad, creando así un pacto, que consistía en jamás ser reconocidas por nuestros padres o algún conocido, protegerse una a la otra y solo confiar en aquellos que se lo merezcan...por siempre y para siempre. No dar ninguna señal de quienes son, pues así no caerán en las garras de sus padres..._

**Fin del flash back**

lucy se acerco a Juvia y a Mavis, las abraso por arriba y lloro junto a ellas

Lucy- y ensima de todo eso...tampoco levy responde...tengo miedo Mavis...Tengo miedo Juvia...que hacemos ahora?

Mavis- quedarnos bien unidas...ok?

Juvia y Lucy asintieron con la cabeza y se soltaron del abraso, las tres se durmieron una abrasada de la otra, rogandole a Kami-sama que sus amigas estes bien? Que clase de mounstro se llevaria de tal forma a sus

amigas?..

**uy perdón por no subirlo ayer, se me olvido...perdón por faltas ortográficas y/o de coherencia MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! para aquellas que dijeron que las spolie, les tengo esta noticia, voy a cambiar el final a algo totalmente diferente **

**att Gray Happiness **


	14. despierta y al ataque

**Capitulo 14- despertando a la realidad, atenta!**

**Erza pov**

desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mire a mi alrededor y estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente a mi casa. La cama era enorme y de lo mas comoda...me volví a tirar en la cama, el dolor de cabeza era enorme. Tiempo después se aligero un poco y aproveche para ver por la ranura de la puerta que anteriormente había creado con una patada. Mire por la puerta y me asombre con lo que vi...el chico de cabello azul, estaba dormido justo en frente de mi puerta, se veía incomodo, me dio un poco de pena que el estuviera así...pero, luego recordé que fue el que me metió en esta situación. Me aleje de la ranura y le arranque otro pedazo a la silla, volví a la ranura y le tire el pedazo de silla a la cabeza.

Erza- oye tu! Bastardo! Sácame de aquí!

Jellal- mi nombre es Jellal, y me temo que eso no será posible

Erza- ah, me secuestras y luego me tratas como una dama

Jellal- técnicamente no, pero...

El celular de Jellal comenzó a sonar

Jellal- ya tienes los abrigos de espionaje? si...si... ya voy para allá

el me miro dulce mente y me dedico una mirada encantadora...oh oh...sonrojo, que te pasa erza? El es tu secuestrador tienes que ser ruda ante el! Me aleje de el agujero en la puerta y mire a mi alrededor. La cama, tres sillas, sin contar la que rompí, una mesa, un gran espejo, un baño, y dos grandes ventanas...ventanas! Arranque otro pedazo de la silla, me acerque a la ventana con la intención de golpearla pero...

Jellal- te sugiero que no hagas eso

me voltee a verlo, el estaba mirando a través del agujero en la puerta, como yo lo hice anteriormente

Erza- y por que yo debería hacerte caso?

Jellal- solo decía, las consecuencias pueden ser un poco...eléctricas

con esto el desaparacio y se oia el eco de sus pasos. Me di la vuelta y arremate contra la ventana. Para mi sorpresa la ventana me dio una descarga eléctrica "consecuencias eléctricas..." maldito Jellal, tenia razón, mire mi mano, la cual estaba un poco chamuscada. Me pare con disgusto, fui al frente del espejo, tenia una bata puesta...y mi ropa? Solté un gruñido de frustración. Empecé a romper todo a mi paso, patee la cama y termine de romper la silla. Sentí la mirada de alguien, eran una mucama asustada con una bandeja de comida en las manos

Mucama- ah-ah su-su-su ce-ce-cena!

Erza- cena? Que hora es?

Mucama- las 8

Erza- woa...

la mucama me paso la comida por debajo de la puerta y se alejo de las misma

Mucama- desea algo mas?

Erza- salir de aquí

Mucama- eso no se podrá

Erza- pues un bazo de jugo de fresa

Mucama- es seguida

Erza- y una pregunta

Mucama- cual?

Erza- no puedo salir de mi habitación?

Mucama- no por ahora, y si me permite, debo ir a buscar su jugo

la mucama desaparecio de mis vista, quedando de ella solo el eco de sus pasos, que poco a poco desaparecían. Camine hacia la ventana y rodé las cortinas, la luna estaba totalmente llena y blanca. Empecé a comer despacio la cena, estaba deliciosa. Mi estomago se encogió, parece que no he comino desde hace un buen tiempo, me pregunto cuanto he dormido?

**Tiempo después**

solo miro el techo de el cuanto que ahora es mi cárcel. No estoy en mi cama, sino en el suelo. Estoy cansada de haber luchado contra todo para salir. Tengo quemaduras de tanto haber corrido hacia las ventanas, cortes de madera, por intentar llegar a la perilla, moretones por golpear las paredes, rasguños por intentar trepar por la cama y atravesar las ventanas. Todos mis esfuerzos en balde...mire por el orificio y vi a una mucama parada como guardia

Erza- que hora es?

Mucama- las 2 de la mañana

Erza- ah, gracias

he durado cuatro horas mas intentando salir...pero ahora que he agotado mis fuerzas no puedo pensar en mas soluciones...mis ojos empezaron a desenfocar y poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia...vi que Jellal entraba a la habitación y me subía a la cama, me arropaba con delicadeza y me sonreía con cariño

Jellal- que leona, nadamas paso por la puerta de entrada y escucho que arrasaste con todo...mira como quedaste querida, no te golpees tanto, mejor descansa

Erza- de-ja...me...

no pude terminar la frase cuando caí dormida...no debo caer ante el enemigo...no...

**al otro día**

otra ves, despierto en la misma cama. Gruñí para mi misma y mordí una almohada por la frustración. Me dolían las manos por las quemaduras de ayer. Mire la puerta, el agujero fue reparado, como si la reparación fuese a durar mucho, y abajo mi desayuno. Se veía delicioso. Me pare abrasando la almohada, y fui a comer el desayuno, me lo comí con rapidez y me bebí el jugo de cajita que estaba al lado, que creer que soy para darme este tipo de jugo, una niña? Me dirigí hacia la ventana. Ayer comprobé que si toco la ventana me dará una descarga sin importar desde que que Angulo me arroje hacia ella...pero...cuando duran estas descargas. Pegue la almohada a la ventana, parecía como si la descarga nunca iba a terminar, la despegue y la volví a pegar, y lo mismo.

Mucama- anda todo bien? Huele a quemado

Erza- todo esta bien, solo estoy electrocutando una almohada

Mucama- no la electrocute, sino la regadera de incendios se encenderá y el cuarto e mojara entero y..-

Erza- esta bien esta bien, lo dejo

lance la almohada lejos de la ventana. Me puse a pensar...si quemo la almohada y el cuarto se inunda ellas tendrán que venir y yo aprovecharía ese espacio para escapar, eso seria una buena alternativa, pero cabe la posibilidad que me noqueen para eso...y con lo débil que estoy...Me frustra no poder hacer nada. Fui al baño y me di una ducha para dejar la frustración. Me puse una piyama y arranque un pedazo de otra silla. Me dirigí a la puerta y empecé a apuñalar la puerta. Estaba volviendo a crear el agujero cuando aparecieron tres mucamas intentando detenerme

Erza- NO NO! DEJENME! TENGO QUE APUÑALAR ALGO!

Mucama- no apuñale la puerta

Mucama2- por que apuñala la puerta con un pedazo de silla, erza-sama?..

Erza- por que me gusta ver quien me vigila

Mucama3- que le parece si nosotras hacemos una ventana y usted deja de apuñalar la puerta

Me tranquilice un poco y deje de forcejear

Erza-esta bien

las tres suspiraron y me empujaron dentro de la habitación (si, la mitad de mi cuerpo ya estaba a través de el hoyo en la puerta)me senté en la cama, cruzada de brazos cuando desde ellas desaparecieron. Tiempo después volvieron con una ventanilla de metal y cosas para soldar, empezaron a soldar la ventana. Woa, que mas hacen estas mucamas? Montan toros? Matan leones? Le ganan a hércules en una batalla de pulgares?!

Mucama- listo Erza- sama

Mucama2- ya no tendrá que apuñalar la puerta

Mucama3- y deje de arrancarle pedazos a la silla...

Mucama- por favor...

Mucama2- y ya casi le traen la comida de medio día

Erza- ah, se pueden ir

con esto ellas hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, todo eso al unísono...son tan idénticas en todo que da miedo. Fui a la ventanilla recién instalada, aun estaba tibia pero de todas formas saque la cabeza por ella y mire al arededor...la casa era hermosa. Mi puerta tenia 5 cerrojos

Erza- Hn saben algo de lo que soy capaz...pero, no todo

Me escurrí por la ventanilla y salí al pasillo, me pare y mire a mi alrededor

Erza- Hn! Ni los perfectos planes de Mavis hubiesen salido así de bien!

Camine hacia la escalera y empecé a bajarla

Mucama- Erza- sama!

Erza- solo doy un paseo por mi nueva cárcel, no pretendo escapar si eso es lo que se preguntan, o me van a volver a encerrar en contra de mi voluntad

Mucama- e-e-esta bien...pero tiene que ir acompañada de una de nosotras

Erza- esta bien...

ok ok, yo pretendia escapar, pero al ver mas de 15 mucamas, dudo que pueda con todas. Una de las mucamas vino con migo. Le pedi a la mucama que me diera un tur por la casa, y asi lo hiso. La casa era hermosa, techos altos, muebles estilo imperial, decoracion tipo imperial...me gusta, luego salimos al jardín, yo me senté en una banca viendo hacia el acantilado y la mucama estaba de pie detrás de mi

Mucama- le gustaría almorzar aquí?

Erza-...si...seguro

Mucama- esta bien, vuelvo en un segundo

Escuche que los pasos de la mucama se alejaban mas y mas, me levante y camine hacia el borde de el acantilado, luego mire a mi alrededor, no podia escapar de ninguna manera. El bosque estaba cercada con una larga y alta barrera de metal, la cual puedo asegurar que también da descargas. No puedo lanzarme al mar, pues ni llegaría al agua, cuando ya estaría muerta y estrellada en las puedo escapar por el frente pues si lo hago las mucamas me descubrirían es seguida...así que lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme y esperar por la mas mínima oportunidad de escapar...la mucama apareció con una bandeja. La dejo en la mesita junto al banco y volvió al lugar donde estaba parada antes. Empecé a comer despacio, miro las olas ir de aquí para allá. Esta frustración de no poder hacer nada...jun! Horas después, estoy de vuelta en mi habitación, empieza a oscurecer. Miro por la ventana como el sol cae y sale la luna. A esta hora estaría serrando el restaurant junto a Juvia y Mavis. Me pregunto como están todas. Pasos a lo largo del pasillo hacen eco. Me acerque a la ventanilla, asomé la cabeza con cuidado, vi a un chico peli rosado caminar firmemente hacia la habitación junto a la mía, el abrió la puerta y Jellal quien estaba detrás de el me saludo y se paro junto a la puerta de mi habitación. Abrí los ojos en reacción de sorpresa, mi corazón se paro por unos segundos, mis dientes sonaban de tanto que los apretaba unos contra otros... un chico alto con piercings y cabello largo negro, llevaba a Levy en sus brazos. Ella estaba desmallada, se veía tan indefensa.

Erza- levy!

Jellal- no no Linda, no le grites o se despertara

Erza- ese es el punto, por que la secuestraron también a ella, suéltenla ahora mismo!

El chico la entro a la habitacion de al lado, empecé a patear la puerta, pero de inmediato recode que la puerta tenia una reja de titanio...malditas sean esas mucamas!

Erza- LEVY!

no puede ser,no puede ser! Si tiene a Levy significa que irán por las demas...no puedo permitirlo!..no puedo dejar que vuelvan a caer en manos de hombres malignos...no!

**perdón por la tardanza, ayer se me olvido. perdón por faltas ortográficas y/o de coherencia. nos vemos el próximo viernes (o sábado quien sabe si se me olvide) **

**Gray Happiness **

**PD **

**Amo sus reviews *-* **


	15. no dejaremos de buscar

**Capitulo 15 - no dejaremos de buscar**

Lucy desperto con el cabello de Mavis rodeando el cuello de ella y juvia. Ellas habian dormido tan juntas que el cabello de Mavis termino de esa forma, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que el cabello de Mavis es increíblemente largo. Lucy se quito el cabello de su amiga del cuello, fue a la cocina e hiso tres tasas de chocolate caliente y saco un paquete de galletitas. Cuando volvió a la sala ( si, se quedaron durmiendo en la sala) vio que Mavis miraba a través de la ventana, miraba el sol saliente

Mavis- ahora que haremos? Seguimos la vida normal? Las buscamos hasta la muerte? Pretendemos normalidad pero buscamos sin cesar? Todo se desmorona, y ya no se que plan crear, Erza no esta, Levy tampoco, solo quedamos nosotras tres...que hago ahora...

Lucy- Mavis...

Mavis se dio la vuelta, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, por lo que Lucy veía, Mavis había estado mirando la ventana en busca de respuestas. Ella siempre hacia planes perfectos, contando siempre con nuestro apoyo, pero ahora que dos de nosotras no están, será un arduo trabajo mantener el orden y estabilidad, tanto económica como sentimental.

Juvia- ce...cerremos el restaurante...no, no podría seguir ahí, con la angustia de que Levy y Erza no están...seria demasiado

Lucy giro la cabeza para mirar a su amiga, quien estaba cubierta por la cobija que ,anteriormente , las tres compartían. Mavis se acerco a Lucy y tomo una taza y dos galletas.

Lucy- es cierto, pero no dejemos que la angustia nos domine, tenemos que tener la mente en claro para poder buscar mejor

Juvia- tienes razón, Lucy

Mavis- entonces...me temo que vamos a tener que vivir juntas, y yo propongo que sea en mi casa, pues seria mas seguro tomando en cuenta que el vecindario es vigilado todo el tiempo, así que seria buena idea estar juntas en mi casa, están de acuerdo?

Lucy- claro

Juvia- si...

Mavis- ok, me voy a camb- no trajimos ropa extra verdad?

Juvia- no...

Lucy- (carcajada) Yo les presto ropa, Mavis, tu usaras la de Levy

Mavis y Juvia asintieron y siguieron a lucy. Juvia escogio un suéter azul y unos jeans, se dio una ducha, vistió y salió a la sala a esperar. Mavis por su parte estaba con la miranda clavada en la ropa de Levy. Lucy se acerco a Mavis y puso una mano en su hombro.

Lucy- que pasa Mavis?

Mavis- todo...es demasiado pegado y/o descubierto para mi...

Lucy- ay Mavis, para ti todo esta descubierto

Mavis- pero es que todo lo es

Lucy- sabes que, yo te buscare la ropa

Lucy saco una blusa gris, unos shorts blancos, y unos zapatos grises, se los puso a Mavis en los brazos y la empujo hacia el baño. Mavis intento detenerla para quejarse de los shorts, pero Lucy , quien es un poco mas fuerte, la empujo con facilidad al baño.

**Mavis Pov**

Entre al baño quejandome de los shorts en vos baja. Me entre a la ducha y me relaje con el agua empeze a lavar mi largo y sedozo cabello. Un mechon cayo en mi cara. Lo mire y tome en mis manos, mi cabello se aliza con el agua. Me mire el restro del cabello...totalmente lizo. Sali de la ducha y me seque el cabello, me vesti y puse los zapatos. Me sente a en la sala junto a juvia y Lucy.

Mavis- lucy, ya te bañaste?

Lucy- si, en mi baño

Mavis- ah, se me olvido que tu habitación tiene baño propio

Juvia- en serio mavis, se te olvido tal punto?

Lucy soltó una carcajada y yo me crucé de brazos.

Mavis- en fin, voy preparando mi casa para que ustedes vivan en ella y cancelando el restaurant

Lucy- yo recojere mis cosas y las de Levy

Juvia- yo recogeré mis cosas

Lucy- Mavis...

Mavis- ah?

Lucy- ven aquí

Mavis- (acercandose) que paso

Lucy saco una alizadora de cabello y me empezo a alizar el cabello, al principio no supe que pasaba, pero luego me deje alizar el habia salido ya de el apartamento cuando lucy por fin habia terminado. Me despedi con un abraso y sali yo del apartamento. Tome mi celular y llame a el hombre que nos renta el Local...y...listo, ya cerré el restaurante. Di un suspiro y entre a un Starbucks que estaba cerca. Compre un Te de pera y salí del local. Todos me miraban, supongo que por el cabello...a lo lejos vi un parque y me dirigí a el. Me senté en una banca con las piernas cruzadas. ah...que bien me hace este te. Empecé a caminar a lo largo del parque...no pienso ir a mi casa ahora...Lucy y Juvia no recogerán sus cosas tan rápido. A lo lejos vi un grupo de amigos, para ser exacta 4 personas, hablando. Una de ellas me parece familiar, enfoque un poco mas...era Zeref...el chico que salve de la muerte antes de que Levy desapareciera...Me encamine hacia el

Mavis- ZEREF-KUN

**Zeref pov**

me desperte esta mañana un poco cansado, pues tuve que ayudar a calmar a la compañera de Jellal...y valla que leona a elegido. Me di una ducha y me vestí. Desayune, tome una botella de jugo y salí a encontrarme con los chicos en el parque.

Zeref- hola grupo de maniaticos, como estan?

Natsu- muy bien Zerefina

Jellal- hola Zerefina, te fue bien ayer en el club gay

Gray- te maltrato tu novio? Te noto cansado

Zeref- ay ya, yo no los llame gay, solo maniáticos...

Jellal- ( carcajada) ya sabes como te insultamos Zerefina, no empieces una batalla que sabes que perderás

Natsu- Ay Zerefina, no nos retes

Me cruse de brasos y tome un sorbo de la botella de jugo.

Gray- y como les fue con erza?

Natsu- uf! Que clase de gustos tienes Jellal?

Jellal- es inevitable para mi...estoy empezando a creer que soy masoquista...

Zeref- y luego el gay soy yo!

Jellal- mira Zeref tu no hables

-ZEREF-KUN!

Todos nos dimos la vuelta. Una chica muy bajita, cabello lacio largo, rubio se acercaba corriendo a nosotros...se acerca mas y...Mavis?!

Sip. Mavis. La chica que me llevo a sonrojarme hasta el punto de desmallarme... que se preocupo por mi al punto de llevarme al hospital... que ahora mismo se veía hermosa con el cabello lacio... que hace que mi corazón se acelere sin razón y me hace sonrojar...

Mavis- hola Zeref-san!

Zeref- M-a Mav-...

Jellal- el quiere decir hola Mavis

Mavis- ah, y hola...

Jellal- Jellal

Mavis- hola Jellal y...

Natsu- Natsu Dragneel

Gray- Gray Fullbuster

Mavis- hola Gray y Natsu

Zeref- Mavis...ah!...uh...

Mavis- dime?

Zeref- oh...ah!

el celular de Mavis empezó a sonar...yo quería darle las gracias...por lo de el hospital...

Mavis- ay Juvia, como que ya estan alla...ay, no quiero ir ahora...por la ventana...era broma, la llave de repuesto esta en la maseta al lado de la ventana de ahi...ya?...de nada...bye!

Ella cerro el celular y me miro con inocencia...como me encanta ese brillo en sus ojos.

Mavis- me decias Zeref?

No pude decir nada, se me hiso un nudo en la garganta y me sonroje bastante. Ella me miro con preocupación y se acerco a mi, puso una mano en mi frente. Ahora si que mi mente no estaba reaccionando...todo se oscureció por unos momentos. Cuando volví a mi, estaba sobre Mavis, besándola y mirándola con los ojos semi cerrados. Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y me miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos

Demas precentes- Uuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Me separe despacio...estaba tan avergonzado...pero sus labios se sintieron tan bien.

Zeref- Mavis-chan...yo...

No pude decir nada pues en medio de un segundo ya estaba inconsciente en mis brazos.

Jellal- Zeref! No sabias que eras tan directo

Gray- bueno, con eso confirmamos que no eres gay

Zeref- n-no se pongan ahí a comentar s-si yo gay o no...a-ayúdenme

Jellal- ah es cierto, aun la tienes en tus brazos

Gray- que hacemos. Usamos su celular y llamamos a esa tal Juvia...se escucha interesante

Jellal- no eso seria muy extraño-

Natsu- (interrumpiendo) Su cartera dice su dirección

Todos nos voteamos a ver a natsu, quien sostenía la cartera en la mano y tenia unas galletas en la boca

Jellal- que haces Natsu, o mas bien, que hacías buscando en su cartera?

Natsu- oli galletas y me puse a buscarlas, y encontré su dirección

Gray- bien hecho Natsu. Ahora llebemosla a casa con esa tal Juvia

Jellal- buena idea

Zeref- ah...uh...

Natsu nos envio una foto de la direccion a todos. Me empecé a dirigir a mi auto con Mavis en brazos, ella se acurruco en mi pecho. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil, no puedo creer que no se despertara con el latido de mi corazón. Todos nos miraban, y podía oír claramente "esa pareja se ve adorable" lo cual hiso que me sonrojara aun mas. Por fin llegue a mi auto, intente subirla al asiento de atrás, pero se aferro a mi como un chaola. Fui al asiento del conductor y me subí con Mavis aun pegada a mi. Seguí la dirección tal como estaba en la foto. Cuando llegue, vi que Natsu estaba hablando con una chica rubia mucho mas alta que Mavis, Jellal estaba comiendo una galleta como una ardilla y que gray estaba hablando con otra chica de pelo azul. Me parquee cerca del auto de Jellal y camine aun don Mavis en brazos. La chica de cabello rubio saco su celular y nos tomo varias fotos...ay...seguro se las mandara a Natsu...este día no podría ser peor.

Zeref- um...Tu eres la amiga de Mavis?

-si, mi nombre es Lucy

Zeref- ah lucy, me podrias decir donde la puedo dejar...es que se a pegado a mi

hice referencia montando como forcejeaba para quedarse junto a mi. Lucy soltó una risita y me miro con burla

Lucy- me temo que hasta que no despierte, no se despegara

Natsu- woa, en que lio te metiste Zeref

Gray- te pasa por besarla

Lucy&Juvia- BE-QUE?!

Zeref- ay...

Juvia- tu la besaste?

Zeref- si...pero te juro que no fue mi intención, me fui por un momento y-

Lucy- no no, sh sh sh, cual fue su reacción?

Zeref- uh...estaba...sorprendida y se desmallo

Lucy- woa, pense que te empujaria y saldría corriendo

Juvia- fue una buena reaccion para su primer beso

Demás- primer beso?!

Lucy- si

Juvia- Mavis es muy seca con los hombres, por eso jamás había dado su primes beso

estaba en shock, completamente sonrojado, y cuando menos me di cuenta ya me desmalle

**Natsu Pov**

Atrape a Zeref antes de que este tocara el suelo

Natsu- parese que llego a su limite

Jellal- es sorprendente que no se haya desmayado junto a ella

Juvia- bueno...ahora que

Natsu- lucy, donde los puedo dejar?

Lucy- sígueme

Natsu- jellal, ayudame a cargarlo

Jellal levanto los hombros de Zeref, quien dormía como un lirón y mas el peso de Mavis, era increíblemente pesados juntos. Seguimos a Lucy escaleras arriba. La casa era estilo minimalista, que buen gusto tiene Mavis, y eso que soy hombre y me di cuenta. Lucy subía las escaleras, uf que buena vista...

Jellal- Natsu...pareces un perro ,deja de mirarla así-

Natsu- SHHHH o se dará cuenta

Lucy- oh créeme, ya me he dado cuenta

Natsu- (musmurando) shit

Lucy nos guio a lo que parece ser la habitación de Mavis pues tenia un cuadro enorme con una fotografía de ella y las demás, incluyendo a Levy y a Erza...me da un poco de pena, pues yo se donde están...y ellas tres sufren su perdida. Pusimos a Zeref y Mavis en la cama, e inmediatamente lo hicimos, ellos se abrasaron como recién casados.

Natsu- ok, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad

Lucy- buen punto

Jellal- saquémosles fotos ahora

y mas de 100 fotos se hicieron esa tarde de ellos dos. Bajamos y le mostramos a los otros. Todos reíamos a carcajadas, pero no podía apartar mi vista de Lucy...se veía preciosa riendo. Ah, como me gusta su sonrisa

**lo hice a tiempo el día de hoy. Perdón por faltas ortográficas y/o de coherencia. muchas gracias por los reviews y follows. **

**hasta el próximo viernes **

**Gray Happiness **


	16. Creep mode

**Capitulo 16- Creep mode **

**Lucy pov**

pasamos la tarde riendo, esperando que aquellos dos despertaran, y bien que se veian durmiendo juntos. Natsu mando las fotos de ellos dos a Gray y a Juvia. Natsu en un momento se entro a la casa, me imagine que fue al baño, así que fui a la cocina a preparar unos iceteas...cuando lo mi mirando un plato...de carne cruda...

Lucy- Natsu?.. tienes hambre?

me hacer que a el, parecia estar en un trance, sus ojos estaban perdidos y vacios , se estaba mordiendo un labio con bastante fuerza al parecer, pues una pequeña gota de sangre . Me ascerque a el y puese una mano en su hombro...nada. Tomo la mano que estaba en su hombro y me miro con la mirada mas afilada que he visto

Lucy- nat...su?

Algo en el hiso clic, como si hubiese estado en un trance y ahora despertase de golpe. Me miro sorprendido pero luego esbozo una sonrisa

Natsu- perdona Lucy me perdí por un segundo, dime?

Lucy- ah...

no sabia que decir. Como le digo que acabo de ver como salía de un transe y que al parecer tenia doble personalidad? No,no, claro que no le diré eso...a ver que le digo...

Lucy- me ayudas a hacer ice tea?

Natsu- ah, si por supuesto

Natsu lleno un jarro de agua, pero yo aun no saco su mirada de mi mente. Parecía otra persona...

Natsu- lucy, donde esta la nevera?

Lucy- ah, estan aquí esta

Natsu- por que tan atrás?

Lucy- Mavis tiene la creencia que si la nevera esta en la parte tracera la casa se mantiene calida

Natsu- woa...por que?

Lucy- Mavis adora el calor

Natsu- ah, es agradable el calor

Lucy- bueno, a mi no me gusta tanto, prefiero la temperatura ambiente

Natsu- hm, tambien es agradable

Solté una leve carcajada. Natsu saco el hielo de la nevera y entro dos cubitos a cada vaso. Yo saque una bandeja de una de las puertecitas nombradas. Mavis es sorprendentemente ordenada. Ella nombra cada gaveta por su contenido, y nota el mas mínimo desorden. Cualquiera pensaría que de esa pequeña boquita de Mavis no sale ni una impureza, pero cuando una de sus "reglas" se rompe, pondría al mismo presidente del país a llorar.

Natsu- lucy, crees que siguan durmiendo, o se esten haciendo los dormidos para estar juntos

Lucy- que?

Natsu- le dejamos los vasos a aquellos tres y subimos a ver

Lucy- natsu...creo que no les gustaría que subamos

Natsu- una oportunidad asi de burlarme de esa Zerefina solo aparece una ver en la vida

solté una risita. Fuimos a donde los demás...y no estaban

Natsu- que?

Unas risitas se escucharon desde arriba

Lucy- me lo suponía

Natsu dejo los bebidas sobre la mesa y corrió escaleras arriba, lo seguí pero mas despacio. Estaban Juvia, Jellal y gray inclinados en el marco de la puerta observando a Mavis y a Zeref. Natsu se unió al grupo. Yo a diferencia de ellos entre a la habitación y ellos me miraron con cara de "que demonios estas haciendo". Intente jalar a Mavis para despertarla, pero Zeref la abraso mas para si y Mavis se acurruco mas a su camisa. Parece que esto durara mucho tiempo. Zeref empezó a hacer muecas y a gemir, Mavis rodeo sus brazos en el e inmediatamente este se calmo

Natsu- yo apoyo esa pareja!

Dijo gritando y apuntando a ellos dos. Jellal y Gray le taparon la boca con las manos de inmediato. Aun que la declaracion de Natsu fue escandalosa, hay que admitir que se ven lindos juntos...pero, quiero que mavis depierte para que estos 4 pillos vuelvan ala normalidad. Empecé a jalar a Mavis pero esta solo se acercaba mas a Zeref, quien empezaba a gruñir de una manera muy extraña. Jellal de un momento a otro salto sobre Zeref y este despertó de golpe

Zeref- AH! Jellal

Zeref volvio a acomodar su cabeza en la almohada pero de inmediato vio a Mavis entre sus brazos. Se alejo de salto y empezó a temblar y a sonrojarse de pies a cabeza. Mavis se despertó despacio soltando pequeños quejidos

Mavis- Lucy...Juvia...Natsu?jellal? Gray? Zeref?!

Dijo mirándonos a medida que nos mencionaba. Mavis se puso de pie y se estiro un poco, mientras que Zeref estaba...oliéndose las manos?.. Zeref es un...pervertido? Zeref fue rodeado por los demás chicos que me miraban con una mirada de intento de seriedad que en realidad se veía graciosa

Mavis- que esta aaaah~

ella estaba caminando hacia Zeref pero yo la detuve y le tape los ojos pues Zeref tenia un gran sangrado nasal

Zeref- huele...huele a... a algodón de dulce

Mavis- que...eeeh~

no puso terminar de preguntar pues juvia le había tapado los oídos

Lucy- OK ok...llevense a Zeref de aquí

ellos acataron la orden pero el no dejaba de mirar a Mavis. Juvia y yo soltamos a Mavis

Mavis- ah, para que fue eso?!

Lucy- no preguntes

Juvia- solo debes de saber que fue por tu bien

Mavis- huh?

Juvia salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras y fue a despedir a los chicos quienes trataban de ocultar el sangrado nasal de Zeref pues este seguía oliendo sus manos ignorando el hecho de que estaba sangrando. Mavis intento ver por la ventana pero de nuevo le tape los ojos y la moví para otro lado. Que fácil es manejar a alguien tan pequeño y débil como una niña de 13 años...ok, si Zeref se enteraba de eso, tendría que empezar a andar por la casa con un rifle. Ok, eso chicos son bastante extraños, principalmente Natsu. Pero no cabe duda de que el es un buen pedazo de pastel.

**En otro lado **

**Natsu Pov**

llegamos a casa de Zeref y este no dejaba de susurrar cosas sobre carajo con Zeref. Ya se activo su (como le dicen los hombres lobo americanos) Creep mode. Zeref es de una raza de hombre lobo que entra en Creep Mode cuando huele algo que le gusta y se obsesiona. Y en este caso, el olor es Mavis...pobre niña, ahora esta Zerefina la perseguirá cada ves que perciba su olor. Y uh que buen olfato tiene Zeref...

Jellal- Zeref! Despierta!

Zeref- algodón...de azucar

Gray- ahora que...en ninguno de los manuales que tengo en el celular dice como sacarlo de el Creep Mode.

Natsu- mierda! Ahora que?

Jellal- por que no le llamamos a Rogue, el también entro en Creep Mode cuando conoció a Yukino

Gray- buena idea, Natsu, llamale tu

Natsu- por que yo?

Jellal- eres el unico de aquí que tiene su numero

Natsu saco gruñendo su celular, le marco a Rogue y lo puso en alta vos. Sonó algunas veces pero por fin Rogue tomo el teléfono

Rogue- hola, habla Rogue

Natsu- Rogue! Hola como estas-

Rogue- espera un segundo (a lo lejos) no tara no, papa esta al teléfono (volviendo) que paso Natsu-san

Natsu- Tara?

Rogue- si, Yukino y yo tuvimos una niña, Sting no te dijo?

Natsu- no,no me dijo nada

Jellal- ese no es el punto, Rogue tu entraste en Creep mode, No es cierto?

Pude oir a Rogue escupir lo que estaba bebiedo, correr y encerrarse en una habitación

Rogue- no lo digan tan alto!

Gray- por que?

Rogue- como explicarlo...

Natsu- con palabras

Rogue- bueno...cuando uno esta en Creep mode, es como estar de casería, lo único que en ese caso en ves de matar a la presa, solo se atrapa y algo así como que secuestra y...maltrata...

Jellal- no entiendo

Rogue- que causo la activacion del creep mode? Una humana?

gray- si

Rogue- uh, que problema...

Natsu- por?

Rogue- por suerte para mi, Yukino es una mujer Lobo, por lo tanto soportaba mis frecuentes abusos y entendía mi situación, pero dudo que un humano soporte todo eso...

Jellal- y que debemos hacer

Rogue- mantenerlo alejado de lo que lo obsesiona y pase lo que pase aléjenlo de un olor similar, sino se convertirá eh ira tras lo que el consideraría como "impostor" y lo matara.

Gray- ok...

Rogue- pero una ves que consiga lo que busca...nadie podra calmarlo o rescatarla hasta que el este satisfecho

Natsu- ok...Gracias

Termine la llamada y mire a Zeref, quien tenia la naris alzada y el seño fruncido. Y los ojos rojos que se tornaban de ese color cada ver que su ira, poder y/o instinto asesino despertaban. Jellal rápidamente tomo forma de lobo y lo neutralizo induciéndolo a un sueño forzado.

Natsu- de lo que nos salvamos

Jellal volvió a su forma humana y dejo a Zeref en el mueble.

Jellal- sera muy molestoso tener que controlarlo, pero podriamos turnarno...

Natsu- No! Yo voy a cantar todas las noches, y de hecho tengo que irme a bañar y cambiar, pues mi trabajo comenzara en unas horas

**Gray pov**

Natsu salio rapidamente por la puerta dejandonos solos a Jellal y a mi con la bombqa de tiempo, Zeref. Mire a Zeref, quien sonreia mientras que pegaba sus manos a su pecho. ok...nunca pence que el creep mode fuese tan serio. Que bueno que no nací con esa cualidad.

Jellal- Gray, ayudame a neutralizar el lugar antes de que Zeref vuelva a despertar.

Gray- ok ok, pero con que?

Jellal- podríamos poner cinta adhesiva gris en las ventanas, así el aire no entrara de ningún lado

Gray- y no se ahogara de esa forma?

Jellal- buen punto

Gray- podríamos poner plata en las ventanas así el no se acercara para evitar el dolor

Jellal- por como hablo Rogue, dudo que a el le importe pasar por dolor para conseguir lo que quiere...

Gray-Y entonces que?

Jellal- no lo se...que tal si te quedas montando guardia

Gray- he, por que yo, tu eres el de inducir sueños falsos

Jellal- si,si, pero tengo que atender una compañera y tu no

me cruse de brazos y acepte mi derrota. Me sente el el asiento colgante frente a Zeref. Me quede observándolo por un tiempo. Estaba sonrojado y sudando...parece que tiene calor. Empecé a enfriarlo. Mis ojos se tornaban azules a medida que lo iba congelando. Me detuve cuando este empezaba a tiritar. Ahora me pase con el frio. Suspire y me acerque a la cocina, husmeaba por la nevera y despensa en busca de algo de comer me encontré con un pedazo de carne. Cuando me di la vuelta para volver a mi asiento colgante estaba Zeref mirándome desde las sombras, bueno no exactamente a mi, sino al pedazo de carne. Sus ojos empezaron a tornarse color rojo de nuevo. Lentamente baje el plato de carne al suelo y lo empuje con el pie, Zeref vino, tomo el pedazo de carne con la boca y volvió a ocultarse entre las sombras. Solté un profundo suspiro. Podía escuchar a Zeref Gruñir y mordisquear la carne...cuanta hambre me daba oírlo comer. Volví a la nevera y saque unos huevos para cocinarme un omelet y aplacar esta hombre. Termine de hacerme el omelet, cuando Zeref me robo el plato y cuando intente quitárselo el me gruño y casi me muerde. Suspire de nuevo y tome asiento.

Gray- me vas a dejar comer algo?

Zeref- Grrr!

**perdón por faltas ortográficas y/o de coherencia.**

**hasta el próximo viernes.**

**Gray Happiness **


	17. por Erza y Levy!

**Capitulo 17**

Lucy se despertó por la mañana en una cama que pudo reconocer que no era la suya. Miro a su alrededor y se acordo que ahora vive en casa de Mavis. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a una de las maletas que aun no había desempacado, saco ropa cómoda y una toalla , y se dirigió a la ducha. Después de unos minutos, Lucy salió de la ducha y bajo las escaleras. Se hiso un café y salió a la entrada

Lucy- woa~ el vecindario de mavis si que es tranquilo...

-verdad que si.

Lucy se dio la vuelta y se encontro con Juvia, quien seguia con sus pillamas puestas. Juvia tenia una manzana en la mano y un jugo de fresa en la otra. Lucy se sento el el sofa,encendio el televisor y puso el canal de peliculas, Juvia se sento al otro lado del sofa y subió los pies a la mesa del centro, Lucy subió las piernas al sofá y se recostó en el. En el televiso daban Maléfica, la película en la que participa Angelina Jolie. Tiempo después Mavis entro a la casa con una funda de compras

Juvia- oh, Mavis, habías salido?

Mavis- si, a hacer algunas compritas por que se que ahora que estamos las tres juntas vamos a comer mucho

Lucy- buen punto

Mavis empezo a desempacar las compras y termino no mucho después. Mavis saco un vaso de agua de la nevera y se unió a las otras tres a ver Maléfica. llego la parte donde aurora se vuelve adolecente lucy miro atentamente a Aurora...

Lucy- aurora se parece a ti Mavis

Juvia- yo pense lo mismo

Mavis- ay porfavor, yo no tengo cara de estúpida

dijo imitando la vos de aurora. Juvia y Lucy soltaron una carcajada y poco después Mavis también reía junto a ella. Llega la parte donde maléfica despierta a aurora con un beso en la frente

Lucy-(llorando a cantaros) ah! Por que?! Por que ahora que si la quería?!

Juvia- (llorando)no es justo! Ese puto rey del carajo!

Mavis estaba en el suelo abrasando una almohada y llorando como si no hubiese un mañana. Malefica pudo resucitar a Aurora y recupero sus alas, ahora se encontraban en la parte donde Malefica y el Rey estaban peleando. Se encontraban Juvia mordiendo su almohada, Mavis golpeando su almohada contra el mueble gritando "dale por la derecha!" y Lucy gritando y brincado sobre su pobre almohada como una psicópata. Y...el rey cae, mientras el cae las chicas gritan "HOOO" como un grupo de hombres viendo un juego de futbol americano. Cada una empezó a llorar en la coronación de Aurora y de un momento a otro la televisión se apaga.

Mavis- hey, yo queria oir la musica de los créditos

Lucy- si!

Juvia- ah, es que me tengo que ir a clase de natación y quiero que ustedes me acompañen así de paso nos ponemos a investigar de Levy Y Erza

Lucy y Mavis asintieron la cabesa con seriedad, Las tres subieron las escaleras para ponerse ropa para la salida. Despues de un tiempon las tres salieron al unisono y rieron por lo mismo, desayunaron y salieron al ataque!

**Por otra parte**

**gray pov**

estoy hambriento, cansado, molesto, y me siento pegajoso de tantas horas cuidando a Zeref, no puedo esperar a que natsu o quien sea pase por esa puerta, saldre por la ventana! Zeref me gruñe mientras muerde el pedazo de mueble que ha estado mordisqueando desde que unte un poco de algodón de azúcar ,que quedaba en un rincón de la nevera y que creo que ha estado ahí por un buen tiempo, a ese lado de el mueble para que se calmara y yo pudiera comer

Gray- Zeref, no podrás estar así por siempre

Zeref- grrr

DING DONG! La puerta suena y Zeref le tanto la cabeza pero rápidamente volvió a lo suyo. Yo me levante del asiento colgante y me dirige a abrir la puerta.

Natsu- llego tu relevo!

Gray- ah! Que bien

Natsu- wao Gray, ahora pareces y hueles como una mierda congelada

Gray- cállate, tienes el espray con agua y jabón

Natsu- si, para que lo necesito

Gray- ha! Prepárate

lo empuje adentro y cerre la puerta. Unos segundos después escuche como Natsu lanzaba un grito de horror al ver a Zeref, solté una risa mientras bajaba al parqueo a buscar mi auto. Todos me miraban como si hubiese un bicho en mi cara pero sinceramente no me importa medio comino lo que piensen o digan ahora mismo, llegare a mi casa, comeré como si no hubiese una mañana, me daré una ducha con agua fría de dos horas y dormiré para pasar la llenura.

Conduje por la calle con agilidad y llegue a mi casa con rapidez y me metí a la ducha de corrido. Ah como se sentía bien el agua fría...ahora el jabón...Y dos horas después salgo yo totalmente desnudo del baño por que estoy muy haragán de ponerme algo. Voy a la cocina y veo que la vecina del otro conjunto de edificios me mira desde su ventana. Ah, la pobre no sabe disimular... voy a mi cuarto y me pongo bóxer, pero la vecina pervertida sigue mirando... mire mi nevera, saque una pata de Pavo y empecé a comerme la mientras veía televisor y el aire de el aire acondicionado me secaba el cabello. Tengo aires acondicionados por toda la casa pues amo que donde sea que valla este gélidamente frio, estoy pensando instalar uno en la casa del sur, pero no me han dado ganas aun. Miro por la ventana...la vecina sigue ahí, me dirigí a la ventana mas cercana a la suya y la mire con cara de "te descubrí, pervertida" y enseguida ella corrió sus cortinas, solté una carcajada mientras me volvía a acomodar en le mueble...poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, hasta que me apague por completo...

**por otra parte **

**Juvia Pov**

llego al club de natacion junto a Lucy y a Mavis. Me gusta venir al club de natación con las chicas pues ellas siempre se meten al agua con migo y a pesar de que no nadan como yo y mi equipo, nos entretienen bastante.

Lucy- juvia, por que tengo que usar esto en la cabeza

Juvia- por que es la norma y asi tu cabello no se moja

Mavis- Juvia, a pesar de que me hice 2 trensas para poder agarrarme el cabello no entra

Juvia- ven a aquí

tome las dos trensas de mavis y las enrrolle dentro del sombrero de natacion. Nos estabamos poniendo protector solar cuando Lucy puso musica a todo voluman en una de las bocinas. La musica de Lucy era tecno, asi que bailarla era casi involuntario. Teniamos esa piscina para nosotras solas pues los de el equipo se habian tomado ese dia de vacaciones, yo no lo hice posque adoro nadar. Yo pienso en la piscina cuando lucy me jala a la piscina bailando y se lanza así mismo a esta junto a mi.

Lucy- Ven mavis!

Mavis- voy...la piscina esta fría!

Juvia- claro que esta fria, es agua!

Mavis entra poquito a poquito lanzando grititos de molestia, hasta que esta totalmente cubierta de agua y sale a la superficie de esta tomando una gran bocanada de aire y nadando hacia donde nosotras

Lucy- oh amo esta canción!

Mavis- lucy, tu amas todas las canciones

Lucy- pero mas esta

Juvia- Lucy admítelo, te gustan todas

Lucy hiso una mueca de molestia, mientras que Mavis y yo nos reíamos por su reacción a su comentario. Empezamos a jugar voleibol en la piscina, Mavis y yo claro, pues Lucy solo se la pasaba bailando las canciones, el juego no duro tanto pues Mavis no es tan diestra en el agua como yo lo soy. Cuando estoy en el agua es como si fuera parte de ella, pues me muevo mas rápido de lo que lo hago en tierra firme. No es para sonar arrogante ni nada de eso, pero yo soy la mejor nadadora del estado, y es la verdad, pues he ganado varios campeonatos estatales junto a mi equipo claro esta

Lucy- Juvia! Ven, baila con migo

Juvia- lucy, acaso no te cansas de bailar?

Lucy- No! Ven mavis

Mavis- oki doki!

Las tres bailabamos al compas de la musica. Empesamos a hacer una nado sincronizado para entretenernos. Aun que lucy y Mavis no naden tan bien como yo y mi equipo, pueden hacer aunque sea un nado sincronizado que hemos estado ensayando en caso de que uno o dos de mis compañeros de equipo no pueda hacerlo. Pero todos son capaces de hacer todo lo que yo, por eso hacemos este nado sincronizado por diversión. Lucy completa la parte del final y terminamos. Salimos de la piscina a tiempo para que la clase de niños pequeños empezara. De ahí, salimos a comer helado, y de segundo iremos a investigar la desaparición de Levy y Erza, este secuestro no quedara impune!

Mavis- ok, la ultimaves que se vio a Erza, ella estaba saliendo del restaurant

Juvia- osea, el lugar en el que estamos ahora mismo...

Lucy- chicas, vengan a ver esto

Lucy estaba entre algunos arbustos, cuando Mavis y Yo nos acercamos vimos algo que parece haber estado ahí por mucho tiempo, Lucy lo desenterró...

Juvia&Mavis- el brazalete de erza!

Lucy- si...

Juvia- no...no puede ser, tiene que ser una equivocación

Mavis lo tomo en sus manos y lo reviso

Mavis- no, no lo es, es el brazalete de oro que les regale a todas, es idéntico al mío, pero de oro

Lucy- si...el tuyo era de plata, verdad Mavis

Mavis- si, por eso es facil ver si tienes las signas que tiene la mía...y si las tiene

Juvia- ah...

Lucy- por que...por que no acudimos a la policía?

Mavis- nos arriesgaríamos...

Juvia- Erza se arriesgo muchas veces por nosotras, y lo mismo digo por Levy, y no creo que podamos hacer esto solas

Mavis- esta bien...pero si acaso volvemos a caer en las garras de nuestros padres, no creo que haya alguna forma de salvarnos

Lucy- lo se, pero no podemos dejar a Erza y Levy donde sea que estén,

Juvia- tenemos que encontrarlas...sea como sea!

Mavis&Lucy- si!

Con ese mismo animo subimos auto de Lucy y nos dirigimos al centro de policías, aun que el miedo de volver a caer en las garras de nuestros padres nos atormentaba, traer a casa a Levy y Erza es lo mas importante ahora!

**aquí esta, tarde pero aquí esta. ya saben, lo de siempre. reviews?**

**Gray Happiness **


	18. conocemos a lisanna

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE!**

**Capitulo 18**

**Natsu pov**

He estado cuidando de Zeref por dos horas, y sinceramente me he divertido mucho con el, pues he estado jugando con el como si fuese un perro, y aun que el sea lento acatando las ordenes, despues de un tiempode intimidarlo con agua, las hace como se las ordenos. Le volvi a llame a rogue a ver si hay una forma de salir de este trance y para mi sorpresa si la hay, pero el no la hiso. Mire de nuevo la hoja en la que había escrito el ritual, sonreí victorioso cuando Zeref empezó a oler un rincón de la silla en la que estaba con intensión de mordisquearla e inmediatamente saque el espray y se lo rocié

Natsu- no! Zeref malo, malo!

Zeref se fue chillando a una esquina, me rei y leí el ritual nuevamente

_primer paso)- se amarra a Zeref a una silla de titanio u otro metal fuerte _ _segundo paso) se quema cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su obsesión _ _Tercer paso) se le lanzan las cenisas a la cara_

esto suena sencillo. Se lo mande por whatsapp a los demás, incluyendo la invitación a que me acompañen a hacer el ritual. Zeref se había dormido...es mi oportunidad. Lo amarre con algunos cables que encontré por ahí y le tape la boca con el teléfono de la residencia que era sorprendentemente grande para la época el la que vivimos hoy en día. El despertó de golpe pero no se pudo mover, intento convertirse, pero inmediatamente le brinque arriba y lo noquee. Que bien se me daba la tarea de niñero. El timbre sonó de golpe, Jellal y Gray esperaban al otro lado de esta. Natsu les abrió y ellos entraron ignorando a Natsu y dirigiéndose a la nevera

Gray- ah, Zeref siempre tiene las mejores reservas de bebida

Jellal- muy bien dicho gray

Zeref- Grrrr

Natsu-no! No! Zeref malo, no se le gruñe a las visitas!

Zeref vovlio a esconderse detrás de lo que quedaba de mueble.

Jellal- parece que has logrado domarlo

Natsu- solo es necesario un spray con agua y un poco de brocoli, Zeref odia el brocoli

Gray- ah, no habia pensado en ello

Natsu- es por que soy una mente superior

Jellal- ni tu te lo creiste

Gray solto una carcajada y Natsu le lanzo una mirada afilada. Jellal se puso de pie y empezó a molestar al ya domado Zeref quien intentaba dormir en una esquina y en ves de hombre lobo parece mas bien un cachorro, este empezó a gruñir y lanzar mordiscos de advertencia a Jellal quien los ignoraba y seguía molestándole.

Natsu- oye jellal

Jellal- que?

Jellal se distrajo y Zeref le mordió un brazo. Jellal soltó un chillido, Natsu se empezó a burlar de el Y Zeref volvió a su cuarto.

Gray- bueno bueno, vallamos al punto

Jellal- si, no es bueno mantener a Zeref como perro todo el tiempo.

Natsu. Ok, ok, eh aquí las instrucciones

**por otra parte**

Juvia, Lucy y Mavis salen de la comisaria con los un poco satisfechas por el hecho de que empezaron con su caso de inmediato, pero preocupadas por la posibilidad de sus padres de encontrarlas. Las tres subieron a el auto y condujeron al Starbucks mas cercano, llegaron, entraron, ordenaron y se sentaron a charlar un poco con cafés y chocolate caliente recién hecho. Mavis tomo un sorbo de su chocolate y suspiro con alivio.

Lucy- es relajante poder dejar en manos de alguien profesional la desaparición de nuestras amigas

Juvia- si

Mavis- pero no deja de estar el miedo de que nos encuentren...ya saben quien

Ambas ascintieron y tomaron un sorbo de su café. Mavis se puso de pie y compro un paquete de galletitas para comérselas con el chocolate y los cafés. Mavis sonrió y se recostó en su asiento. Juvia tomaba un sorbo ligero de su café negro, con junto a una galletita cubierta de arándano azul dejando la de fresa, banana, manzana y naranja para Mavis y Lucy, Luego de terminarse la galleta bostezó del cansancio. Lucy por su parte tomaba su café sin cafeína hundiendo la galleta de banana en el, sonrió por el dulce sabor que tenia la galleta luego de hundirla en el café, miro a su alrededor mientras se entretenía con un mechón de su cabello que escapó de la trenza que tenia hecha en su cabello. Mavis comía delicadamente la galleta de manzana mientras miraba el techo de cristal que estaba justo sobre ellas, y que daba una excelente vista del cielo y los pinos que rodeaban la ciudad, toma un sorbo de su chocolate y por accidente se quema la punta de la lengua, soltando así un chillido el cual le causo gracia a sus amigas

Juvia-Que paso,Mavis? Ja ja

Mavis- me queme la punta de la lengua

Lucy- que tonta mavis! Ja ja ja ja

Mavis- hey!

Juvia- tienes que admitir que eso fue un poco estúpido, sabes que hacen un lado de la boquilla alto para que eso evite que te quemes la lengua

Mavis- ay, es que me gusta beberlo sin la tapa esa

dijo apuntando a su vaso descubierto, montrando los malvaviscos que flotaban junto con la azúcar en espuma.

Lucy- pareces una niña bebiendo ese chocolate con tantas cosas dulces

Mavis- es que me gusta las cosas dulces, ustedes lo saben

Juvia- que niña!

Mavis- hm...que les parece si nos vamos, me gustaría ver una película

Lucy- oh, que tal una romantica, asi nos besuqueamos toda la noche por lo solteronas y forever alone que somos.

Mavis y Juvia soltaron una gran carcajada. Se dirigieron a ver la pelicula. Las calteleras no tenian nada interesante, pero les llamo la atención "The Giver", Mavis y Levy habían leído los cuatro libros, y Mavis ha esperado mucho por esa película _**(PD escritora; es mi sueño frustado ver esa pelicula ;-;)**_pero cuando Mavis fue a comprarlas boletas...estaban agotadas, así que se fueron a una película de comedia.

Mavis- yo queria ver the giver! Que esta mal con esa gente! Por que no pueden darme una boleta?! Solo por que no quedan? No! Eso solo es una escusa para no venderme a MI! SOLO A MI! FUCKING ME!

Juvia y lucy suspiraron, la tomaron de brazos, le taparon la boca y entraron a la sala de cine. Después de unos minutos Mavis se calmo, pero se embutía las palomitas a su boca con furia, pera calmarse a si misma. La película empezó, y pocos minutos después la sala completa estaba en vuelta en risas, incluso Mavis quien aun estaba molesta por lo de The Giver. Lucy salió de la sala para ir al baño y comprar algunos dulces mas. Ella fue al baño y encontró a alguien llorando en una esquina del baño

Lucy- oh dios, dime que paso querida

?- mi novio me dejo plantada

su celular sonó de golpe, y ella lo abrió con esperanzas, fue a sus mensajes, pero rompió en lagrimas de nuevo.

?- por que siempre lo mismo?!

Lucy- que paso?

?- el rompio con migo...waaaaaaaaa

Lucy- no, no llores. El no importa! Mírate, eres hermosa, que importa si un muchachito inmaduro rompió contigo

la albina de ojos azules la miro con esperanza mientras se secaba las lagrimitas de los ojos. Lucy la ayudo a ponerse de pie, su maquillaje se había corrido de tanto llorar. Lucy la encamino en frente de el gigante espejo.

Lucy- primero que todo, quítame esa carita de perro mojado, ok? Una chica linda no debe verse así

la chica solto una risita, mientras que Lucy empezó a reponerle el maquillaje

Lucy- y...como te llamas?

?- lisanna strauss

Lucy- ok, Lisanna, como se llamaba el bastardo?

Lisanna- Freed...

Lucy dibujo un muñeco muy feo con su lápiz labial en el espejo

Lucy- ves ese muñeco de ahi

le dibujo muchas cosas feas en la cara, Lisanna solto una carcajada de tan feo que se veia.

Lucy- ese es el perro de freed, así que olvídate de el

Lisanna- ah, ahora me siento mejor

Lucy- wow, te ves divina

Lisanna se vio en el espejo y quedo asombrada. Las dos salieron juntas de el baño, y Lucy la obligo a comprar una boleta de la misma película en la que estaba ella y la llevo junto a Mavis y Juvia. Las tres se acoplaron a Lisanna rápidamente. Termino la película, las cuatro salieron a comer helado y charlar

Mavis- que el bastardo hizo que?!

Juvia- no, puede ser! Por facebook?

Lisanna- Whatsapp

Lucy- me da rabia los hombres que hacen todo por chat, acaso creen que no nos importa

Juvia- son tan insensibles

Lisanna- y eso no es lo peor

Lucy- no?!

Juvia- acaso es posible algo peor?

Lisanna- si, esta no es la primera ves que me pasa

Mavis- hm? Eso es mala suerte, siempre tocar con hombres malos

Lisanna- ellos siempre dicen, que soy obsesiva...pero yo solo quiero que nada salga mal...supongo que tal ves sea verdad...

Lucy- oh no querida, los hombres son tan desorganizados, que por que una sea perfeccionista, nos creen obsesivas.

Juvia- cierto!

Mavis- muy bien dicho...aun que yo no tengo experiencia con los hombres...

Lisanna- ahg, y que bueno que no la tengas, son como una mancha de café en tu vestido favorito

las demas rieron de su comentario, Lisanna se unio a su risa de inmediato. Las 4 se mantuvieron hablando todo el tiempo, incluso después de llevar a Lisanna a su casa la llamaron por Skype y se mantuvieron conversando hasta que el vecino de Lisanna empezó a patear su pared para que dejara de reír tan alto, pero esto solo causo que rieran mas alto, prometieron hacer una piyamada al próximo día para poder hablar y bailar libremente. Que sencillo es hacer una amiga nueva. Mavis salió de el baño con el cabello esponjado

Juvia- uh, volviste a tu estilo normal?

Mavis- si, me canse de arreglarlo, asi que simplemente volví a lo mismo

Lucy- Juvia, me prestas ese sosten rosado que esta colgando de tu cama?

Juvia- y no que te molestaba dormir con sostén?

Lucy- si, pero es para guardarlo, asi no lo pierdo

Juvia- lucy,Como pierdes sostenes

Lucy- es que me gusta cambiar amenudo de sostén así están fríos

Juvia- te gusta que tus pechonalidades estén frías

Lucy- si-

Mavis- podrian dejar de hablar de pechos...me hacen sentir depresiva

dijo mirandose a si misma de ariba a bajo en el espejo. Lucy y Juvia soltaron un aw y la rodearon con los brazos.

Lucy- ay perdón, chiquita

Juvia- no era nuestra intención, pequeña

Mavis- esto es bulling indirecto

Juvia- ja- digo, vamos a dormir, es tarde, y mañana tendremos una pillamada.

Mavis- buen punto

Lucy fue corriendo a su habitacion y de un salto subio a la cama. Mavis fue muy despacio y se entro como gusano debajo de las colchas. Juvia por su parte subió normalmente a su cama. Las tres cayeron dormidas rápidamente.

**Por otra parte**

Natsu- ahora que...segui todos los pasos, pero no parece hacer nada

Rogue- no lo se, a mi nunca me hicieron este ritual

Jellal- muy bien, traimos a Rogue de tan lejos para-

Jellal no termino la frase, pues Zeref empezo a transformarse en forma de lobo. Su pelaje obtuvo franjas parecidas a la de un tigre pero rojas, sus ojos lloraban sangre. Natsu y los demás tomaron forma rápidamente. Ahora que les esperaba? Que le pasa a Zeref?

_

**perdón por faltas ortográficas y/o de coherencia, por no actualizar en todo este tiempo, es que mi cerebro no quería dar ideas ni animo para escribir. pero sus reviews me dieron animo para escribir. **

**hasta la próxima **

**Gray Happiness **


End file.
